Forced Back
by blue-eyegirl18
Summary: Sakura left the gang for a reason. What happens when Sasuke finds her? Why did she leave? What will happen now that she was forced back? Someone is out to get them and they won't stop until they get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have gotten the will to write again and so I looked at Forced Back and realized that I could do so much better with it. It is still a work in progress, but I got some chapters done and am uploading them now. Thanks for reading and please leave a review for me!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno never used to fear the shadows. When she was younger, she knew that they were only the absence of light in certain places and, therefore, nothing to be afraid of.

The light would always chase the shadows away.

Now though, she was forced to look over her shoulder every few minutes, fearing what might lurk in the shadows. Afraid of what might be in hiding in the cover of darkness.

The 25-year-old woman ran a hand through her long pink hair, a habit she had recently developed when she was nervous. She walked quickly through the city streets after her shift at the hospital. She hated walking alone at night, but the woman who usually gave her a ride home had left earlier that night without telling Sakura and so she was left with no other alternative. The dark streets that were illuminated by the slight glow of the street lamps made the woman shiver uncomfortably. She really didn't like the dark, it brought too many memories back.

 _Something was wrong. He was supposed to be here already. That boy may be a lot of things, but careless wasn't one of them. Where was he? Sakura stared out the window into the ink black night, a worried frown on her face. The target this time was high profile and she had told him to take more than just Naruto and Neji, but he didn't listen just like always._

 _Suddenly the front door burst open and the sound of many footsteps and grunting reached her ears, freezing the pinkette in her spot. With shaking hands, she grabbed on to the first thing she could and that just so happened to be a baseball bat. Slowly she crept down the hall, bat raised ready to strike down the intruders. She turned the corner that led to the front hallway and the front door._

 _Standing in the open doorway stood two men that were supporting a third one between them._

 _"_ _Sakura, he needs your help bad." She recognized that voice as Naruto's._

 _"_ _The stubborn fool tried taking the guy on by himself." That judgmental tone was Neji's._

 _Sakura's eyes landed on the male between them, her mouth opened in silent horror._

 _She ran towards them and took him from Naruto and Neji._

 _"_ _SASUKE!"_

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear the memory from her mind. That was the past and this was the present. She shouldn't dwell on things that have already happened and let sleeping dogs lie.

Besides, thinking of them only ever brought the pink haired woman pain.

She visibly sagged in relief when her apartment came into her line of sight.

She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, making sure to lock it behind her as she entered. She slipped out of her white lab coat and draped it over the arm of the couch. Sakura looked around her apartment with empty eyes.

Eyes as empty as her life.

Sakura remembered a time when her life was full of people and energy. There was never a dull moment with her family around and she used to long for time alone to herself.

Now that was all she had, time to herself. Sakura couldn't risk making new friends and quite frankly, she didn't want to. No one could replace the ones she'd lost. She spent her days being cold and aloof, not talking to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't used to be this way, but 2 years ago, someone forced her to leave her home, her family, and... the only man she had ever loved.

She used to be so full of happiness and life, despite the things she was involved in. She was quick to smile and even quicker to laugh, she would do her best to lighten up the heavy hearts of her family after they had annihilated yet another enemy that threatened them. With the help of a loud and obnoxious blonde man, she usually succeeded.

Sakura looked longingly at the tattoo on her right shoulder.

The one that forever affiliated her with a gang, her only family, The Demons.

She hasn't seen or talked to any of them in 2 years, granted she did everything in her power to hide herself from them. Sakura tried to imagine what they were all doing at that moment. She could see Ino's face scrunched up in irritation at something her boyfriend, Sai, had said, her blonde hair and blue eyes shining. Tenten would most likely be having a one-sided conversation with Neji. Lee would be telling his friend how unyouthful it was to ignore others. Kiba would be trying to have an argument with Shino, who would be silent as ever. Choji would be in the kitchen stuffing his face as usual and Shikamaru would be napping. Hinata would be shyly watching Naruto from across the room. While said knuckle head picked a fight with Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Immediately her head was filled with images of smirks, glares, smoldering onyx eyes, pitch black hair, and a body as deadly as it was beautiful. The 26-year-old male was not only the co-leader of The Demons, he was also Sakura's boyfriend.

At least he was, until she left one night without an explanation.

Although she had a good excuse for leaving, she knew that if Sasuke ever found her he would not be happy. He'd be pissed if she was honest about it. He was always very protective of her and people tended to mysteriously disappear after threatening her. Sakura never wanted to see or feel that anger directed at her.

She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a much-needed cup of tea with honey, when the smallest of sounds was heard coming from the bedroom down the small hallway to the left of the kitchen. No one was here but Sakura and she didn't own any animals either. She put down the cup she had gotten from the cabinet and grabbed a kitchen knife from the block by the stove. There were was nothing in her apartment that was of value to anyone, so if there was someone there, they were the ones she was running from.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she entered her bedroom. It was her body's reaction to invisible danger.

Someone or something was in the room with her.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

The lamp beside her bed flicked to life, shining on a pale face and cold black eyes.

Sakura stopped in the door way, stunned. Of all the people in the world, it just had to be him.

How the hell did he find her? Sakura was positive that she had covered her tracks perfectly. She never used credit cards, made sure she purchased perfect fake IDs, and she'd even dyed her hair blonde for the first year and a half! She knew he was good, but this was just ridiculous. Then again he wasn't just feared because of his strength and power, he was smart too.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a man you crossed without consequences.

"It took me longer than I thought it would to find you, Sakura. It's annoying."

The pink haired woman flinched a bit at the tone of his voice.

It was cold and empty, like the deepest depths of the ocean.

"Sasuke let me ex-"

"No. You left without a single word. Do you realize how worried I was about you?"

His words were cold and calm, but Sakura could sense the rage mingled with relief the hid just below the surface.

"You don't understand-"

"You're damn right I don't understand. I thought you loved me. How could you leave us without saying anything? Do you even care-"

"I did it for you guys!" Sakura yelled.

She hadn't meant to say that but it was too much to bare. How dare he lecture her about leaving when he has done the same thing to her so many times. She didn't want to tell him why she left, but now it was too late.

Sasuke wouldn't stop until he found out now.

He stood from where he was sitting and crossed the room in three strides, his now blazing eyes locked on her as if he'd never look away again. His large hands latched on to her upper arms in a vice like grip that refused to relent until she told him what he wanted to know.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

She tried to avoid his eyes, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He made her look at him with her tear filled green eyes.

"I did it to protect you guys, but mostly to protect you, Sasuke. But you ruined it! All the effort I put in to keeping you safe just went out the window! Damn it, Sasuke, you idiot!" She cried into his chest.

All that time and effort she had spent was wasted now. The hours she spent agonizing over the situation now meant nothing because he had found her.

He waited for her to calm down enough to talk, then he sat her down on her bed and stood above her waiting for her explanation.

Sakura took a deep breath and started her story.

"Around the time that I left, I felt as if I were being followed. At first I chalked it up to paranoia, thinking that you were rubbing off on me, but then I was attacked by someone in an alley. I was able to fight them off, but he got away. I figured it was a failed attempt at mugging, but then I saw the same man outside of Tsunade's Bar, talking to some other man about me."

She took a deep breath and then continued.

"He was saying that he just needed another chance and that he would bring me to him. The other man shot him saying that failure wasn't tolerated."

She raised red rimmed eyes to meet Sasuke's stormy ones.

"They were trying to kidnap me to use against you and everyone else! I couldn't be the reason why my friends got hurt! I couldn't be the reason why you got hurt."

Sakura let out a sob and Sasuke sat on the bed and took Sakura into his arms, grateful that after 2 years she was back where she belonged.

With him.

"Sakura, who was it that threatened you?" he asked.

The woman's grip on his shirt tightened and she pressed closer into his side, as if to hide from whoever it was.

"I wasn't just hiding from you guys. I was also hiding from them."

"Sakura. Who. Was. It?"

The pink haired woman looked into his eyes and shivered at how merciless they looked.

"It was an alliance, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, growing tired of her evasions.

"Who Sakura?"

"The Akatsuki and the Snakes. They made an alliance to destroy us. You. The Demons. I had to run away and hide. I couldn't let them use me as leverage!"

Sasuke froze at the names of the two gangs that threatened his girl.

One was led by a man that did freaky experiments on people, Orochimaru, leader of the Snakes.

The other was someone that Sasuke knew very well. The man had not only forced his older brother Itachi to kill everyone in their family, but he then killed Itachi after he was of no use to him.

Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle leader of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke held Sakura tightly in his arms, thinking about how terrified she must have been to carry this all on her own. He was so quick to blame her and judge her when she first left, that he hadn't even thought that there might have been a reason why she left.

"Come on. Let's go home." he said.

Sakura shook her head violently and tried to back away, but Sasuke wasn't about to let her go again.

"Sasuke didn't you just hear what-"

"Yes, I heard you, but the only way for you to be safe is for you to be surrounded by your family."

Sakura sat there dazed. Could she really go home and see everything and everyone again? Was that really possible?

"Sakura, we are here for you. You are our friend and apart of the family. You are the love of my life and nobody will ever hurt you. Not while I'm alive."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Sasuke gave her one of his rare tender smiles.

"Sakura, you have to have faith in us. We are family and nothing gets between that."

Then for the first time in 2 years, Sakura smiled. She grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes from her closet and dresser into it. She then turned to see Sasuke hold his hand out for her to take. She did and felt as if her life were finally on its way back to normal. What she didn't notice was the figures hiding in the trees across the street. All she could see and hear was Sasuke.

"Let's go home."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading and please, please, please leave a review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the revised chapter 2! I hope you guys like it**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

To say the ride home was a little awkward would be a massive understatement. The entire way Sakura could only chance sideways glances to take in his profile. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel making the tendons and muscles of his forearms more pronounced. His eyes looked more tired than she could remember them being and other than that he was the same as he was when she left. It unnerved her that not once did he look at her the entire way back to the mansion they shared with everyone.

Sasuke tried his damnedest to not look at the woman next to him in fear that he'd find her gone again. When he lost her the first time, it was like his world had lost all its color and warmth. He had never realized how much of an effect Sakura had over him and how much he relied on her until she was no longer there. At first, he was in panic mode, thinking that something bad had happened to her. He had made sure that everyone was out of bed and on the streets looking for her.

No one was able to find any trace of the woman they were looking for.

If he weren't already blaming himself for not watching over her, Sasuke might have killed Gaara when he had come busting into the mansion and landed a punch square in Sasuke's jaw, knocking the young gang leader to the ground. No one had ever seen the red head display that much emotion before, but seeing as how Sakura was his cousin from his mother's side it was to be expected. To say that the siblings from Suna, the next town over, were angry was a major understatement. Gaara was glaring coldly at everyone, demanding what they had done to find her. Temari tried to get ahold of the situation by asking Shikamaru questions about the days before Sakura disappeared. Kankuro had disappeared to Sakura's room to see if he could find anything that would lead them to her.

In the years that followed, there were leads and rumors about a woman with pink hair, but none of them ended up being about Sakura. They followed lead after lead only to end up with nothing but heavy hearts. Sasuke was beginning to think that Sakura was dead, cause that was the only possible explanation as to why they hadn't found her already. Then a few weeks ago, Kiba had come to him saying that an informant of his spotted a woman with pink hair working at a hospital several towns away. By this time every one had lost hope at finding the pinkette again, but Sasuke decided that he would go check this last sighting out. If it wasn't her, then Sakura was going to be presumed dead. His gang just couldn't go though the endless, crushing disappointment anymore.

You could say that this excursion was Sasuke's last Hail Mary.

He had followed the instructions to the hospital. It was a fairly small structure made of old bricks and aged wood, it was small enough for someone who wanted to keep a low profile.

It was then that he saw her.

Sakura was walking out of the building with some middle aged woman looking exhausted. Her hair was longer, still shiny like he remembered, but in a different way, like she was trying too hard. It was her eyes that captured his attention the most. The last time he saw her those green eyes held so much light that it almost hurt him to look directly at them, but now they were dull and lifeless as they darted around like a cornered animal.

It took Sasuke a moment before it truly sunk in that the woman across the street was his Sakura, but once it did it took everything in him to not throw her over his shoulder caveman style and go home. It was quite possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, but Sasuke managed to follow her back to what he assumed was her apartment without being detected. Which was a feat in and of itself considering that he was almost positive Sakura had caught him a few times. These last two years had changed more about her than just her appearance it seemed. The Sakura he knew was not as cautious as the one he just saw moments ago and he was certain that he saw a hard glint in those emerald eyes of hers that hadn't been there before. A look that held cold suspicion of the world and people around her.

He never wanted his one piece of untainted joy to ever have that look on her face.

It was one of the main reasons he never let her do any more than medical fix ups for their little family, why he did not let her out to do the field work he sent the others on.

Sasuke chanced a glance at the woman next to him and loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

Sakura was anxious, of that much he was certain. It was strange that after so much time apart, she was still an open book to him. Sasuke took one of her fidgeting hands into one of his own and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

He could see her visibly relax as they pulled up to the place they called home. It wasn't as grand as some of the Uchiha estates were but it was big enough that you knew there was a lot of money behind it.

Sasuke put the car in park and removed the key from the ignition as they sat there in silence.

"Naruto is the only one who's home at the moment. Everyone else is attending to business elsewhere."

A breath of relief escaped the woman beside him as they made their way out of the car and up the steps.

"I'm kind of glad about that. I don't think I can handle everyone at once right now and I know that Naruto is going to be a handful all on his own." She said with a fond smile.

Sasuke smirked.

"He isn't the only one. You also left behind a very pissed of blond woman. I think she will be worse than the idiot."

Sakura flinched a bit at his words.

"She was that mad huh?"

Sasuke gave her is best 'are you stupid' look.

"Sakura, her best friend just up and leaves without telling her. Of course she was pissed. Ino's been giving me hell for the past two years because she didn't think I was trying hard enough to find you." He let out a growl of frustration as he opened the door and led the way into the mansion.

Almost immediately, a blond head could be seen from the top of the stairs, followed by a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey Bastard. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Did you find anything out about-" Naruto stopped halfway down the stairs as he finally caught sight of the pink head of hair behind Sasuke. He stood there for a minute as his eyes widened.

"Sakura…" He jumped down the last few steps and crushed his lost friend into his chest. She was back, she was here, and she was okay.

Sakura was caught off guard as the breath was squeezed from her lungs, but none of that mattered to her at that moment as she returned Naruto's hug. She could feel where his tears were hitting her shirt and felt tear well up in her own eyes. She had only thought of them getting hurt if she had stayed, but Sakura had never considered how her choice to leave had made them feel.

"Please don't ever leave us again, Sakura." Naruto pleaded into her shoulder. She threw a look at Sasuke only to find him waiting for her to answer their friend's plea.

"Okay." Was the only answer she could come up with, but it seemed to appease the blond man. Sasuke on the other hand was not so easily pacified and was staring into Sakura's eyes so intently that she could feel them searing into her soul. Their connection was broken as Naruto pulled away to get a good look at Sakura, his usual devil-may-care smile in place.

"Is it just me or have you gotten thinner?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I think it's just you, Naruto."

He frowned.

"Are you sure? Cause your boo-"

His sentence was interrupted by two fists nailing him in the face and sending him into the stairs. Naruto looked up in confusion at his assailants.

Sakura was cracking her knuckles, rage coming off her in waves.

One Sasuke's eyes was twitching as he glared down at his best friend.

"What were you about to say Naruto?"

Sensing his eminent death, said man wisely retracted his earlier statement which got Sakura off his back, but Sasuke was a different story.

The man held on to grudges like Choji held on to a bag of chips.

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke try to kill Naruto as he tried to apologize. They never change, but the again if they did they wouldn't be the same Naruto and Sasuke that she loved.

"As much as this reunion gives me the warm and fuzzies, I'm exhausted guys. A lot happened today and I just want to go to bed."

Both men stopped fighting to agree with her.

"Sure thing Sakura. We can catch up tomorrow and everyone should be her tomorrow night I think." Naruto said with a sunny grin.

"It really is good to have you home."

Sakura nodded as she took Sasuke's hand to be led to their bedroom on the fourth floor. The short trip up the stairs was made in silence until they had reached the door and Sakura entered her and Sasuke's bedroom in daze. It was the same as when she left it 2 years ago. Her perfumes and lotions still adorned the dresser in the corner and her clothes were hung color coordinated in the closet. It was as if Sasuke was waiting for her to walk back through the door any day and take back her place by his side.

Sakura was glad to be back home with her family, but she couldn't help but wonder what trouble her decision would cause for them. She wasn't an idiot. Sakura knew that there would be repercussions for this. Madara and Orochimaru weren't the type of people to go back on their words. So she made a decision right then and there that no matter what happened to her, her family would be safe and for that to happen the threat needed to be eliminated.

Sakura was going to end Madara and Orochimaru.

She remembered the agony on Sasuke's face when he learned the truth about his brother Itachi and how Madara killed him. How Tenten cried all night long after her boyfriend, Neji, almost died in a shoot out with the Snakes while trying to save Hinata and Naruto. The anger on Naruto's face when he found out that his parents died because of Madara's thirst for power. Shikamaru almost went off the deep end when his mentor, Asuma, was killed by the Akatsuki. Ino and Choji were the only ones who kept him sane during that time.

Those men were responsible for hurting everyone in her family and she was sick of it.

Before she had left, all Sakura did for the gang was provide their medical care so they stayed under the police's radar. Sasuke never allowed her to do anything else, he claimed that it was too dangerous for her to be there. Needless to say, her fighting and shooting skills were sad if that. So the first thing Sakura did when she left was sign up for combat classes and learned to shoot different kinds of guns.

No one knew that but her though and that how Sakura was going to keep it.

She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out one of her favorite little nightgowns. When she was done dressing Sasuke walked in with the grace of a panther. He moved to stand behind her and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Of everything there was to miss, Sasuke and the moments they shared together were at the top of the list. She turned around and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Sakura." he whispered into her hair, his hands moving to her waist.

Sakura giggled and moved closer to him.

"I'm glad to be home too, Sasuke."

They moved to the bed and laid in each others arms, enjoying the feel of the other after so long apart. Sakura finally looked into the love of her life's eyes only to find all the love and relief he was feeling at her being home again, but there was also fear and worry there.

Sakura raised her hand to his face to stroke his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

The dark haired man closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you...How scared I was that I'd never see you again."

Sakura closed her eyes as the guilt washed over her, almost drowning her. Sasuke may appear cold and emotionless to everyone else, but Sakura knows that it's only because he doesn't want to get hurt again. He let his guard down with Sakura and then she disappeared. Even though she had a very good reason for leaving, the self loathing for leaving him and making him suffer like that was still there, ready to rear its ugly head at any moment.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so, so sorry." She said as tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke brought his thumb up and wiped them away.

"I know you are, but what matters is that you are home and where you belong."

Sakura smiled at their old banter and Sasuke waited patiently for her to ask her side of the conversation.

She looked up into his onyx eyes.

"And where do I belong?"

Sasuke rolled so that he was on top of her and kissed her slowly.

"With me." He whispered as he kissed down her neck.

Sakura moaned and reached her hand up and tuned off the light, leaving the two in total darkness.

The late morning sun shined through the open window and directly into Sakura's eyes as she looked around the room. She knew that Sasuke had already left and just laid there, the images of the night before making a blush spread across her cheeks. No matter how many they had been together she still blushed like a virgin every time. Sasuke always said that it was cute, but to Sakura it was embarrassing. Deciding that she had lain there long enough, Sakura got up and looked for something to wear for the day. She settled on a mint green tank top and a pair of stylishly ripped jeans with a pair of black strappy sandals. Sakura stepped up to the mirror above her dresser and studied her hair and face. She pulled her long pink hair up into a high pony tail, leaving her bangs down to frame her heart shaped face. Sakura then finished her outfit off with some lip gloss and diamond heart necklace Sasuke had gotten her for their anniversary 2 years before.

Sakura left the room and walked down the stairs of the third floor of the mansion they all lived in. Sasuke's parents had owned tons of casinos all over the country and when they died, Sasuke inherited them all. Which why he and Naruto started gang in high school. Sasuke loaned out money and made bets, illegally of course. When they didn't want to pay up, someone was sent to either eliminate them or make them pay up by any means necessary. If the target was high profile enough, Sasuke and Naruto would pay them a visit in person. They were hard and vicious men with no remorse when it came to their job. If there was one thing that the Demons didn't participate in, it was drugs and human trafficking.

That was the Akatsuki and Snake's territory, respectively.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and found a note on the sink addressed to her.

 _Sakura,_

 _The dobe and I thought that it'd be best for you to take some time to rest before returning to work at the casino._

 _Be back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Sasuke_

Sakura smiled. It would seem that Sasuke was still a man of few words.

Everyone in the family held a part time position at one of the Uchiha's many Casinos that they used as a cover for their more illegal activities. Before she had left, Sakura had been in charge of running the Southwestern Casino. It felt good to be at the top, but at the end of the day all decisions are made by Sasuke and Naruto. The rest of them were just the ones who carried out the plans. Not that any of them hated it, cause they were all family and they agreed with the decisions made anyway.

Sakura grabbed her purse, deciding to use her day of rest to go to a coffee shop on town. She went to the door but saw that Sasuke had positioned guards at every single door of the house. They told her in a very short manner that Lord Sasuke gave them orders that she was not to leave the house. Sakura huffed in annoyance as she turned on her heel and went upstairs to her and Sasuke's bedroom.

Was he so paranoid that he had to do this to her? A small voice in her head reminded her that she had left Sasuke like this last time and so of course he'd be paranoid.

Sakura shook her head and walked over to the window. She saw a tree just outside it and if she stretched, it'd be easy to climb down. Sasuke hadn't placed any guards by that window because why would he? The Sakura he knew would never do anything so reckless, but she wasn't the same woman she was back then.

She threw her bag out the window and then jumped to the tree.

So far so good, she thought.

Sakura dropped to the ground and looked back up at the mansion. She would not stand being held like a prisoner in her own house and the sooner Sasuke realized that the better.

Consider this his wake up call.

Sakura walked in the direction of town with a smile.

Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Please remember to leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura wandered aimlessly down the busy streets of Konoha, her green eyes taking in the shops and familiar sights. It seemed as though nothing had changed in the 2 years she had been gone and the pink haired woman felt like going down memory lane. She decided to go to her old high school, Konoha Prepatory Academy, known to all as Konoha Prep, first. She studied the three story brick structure, remembering her first day there.

It seemed like it was forever ago and it was.

11 years ago, Sakura remembered standing in front of those wide double doors feeling anxious, excited, and scared. She had heard about the prestigious private school and its students. The snobby rich ones who looked down on scholarship students like her. She wasn't from a wealthy family like most of her friends were. Hinata and Neji's family owned several Law Firms, Kiba and Shino's parents were scientists who studied wild animals and bugs, Choji's were chefs on TV, Sai's brother was a famous artist, Ino's mom is the biggest name in the fashion industry, Naruto's dad was a government official, and Sasuke's owned the best Casinos around. Compared to them, Sakura was poor. Her parents owned a small store in downtown Konoha, but that was it.

Out of all her friends, only three were scholarship students like her and that was Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru. The Hyuga Clan paid for Tenten's tuition due to her close relationship with Neji. Lee had an Athletic Scholarship and Shikamaru was just a genius, albeit a lazy one. Needless to say they were all there before Sakura was and placed under the protection of their wealthy friends, effectively saving them from being tortured by the rest of the student body.

Sakura wasn't so lucky.

Her pink hair attracted the most unwanted attention as did her slightly large forehead. She was there on a Medical Scholarship and exceled in that field, which didn't endear her to the resident mean girl, Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin on his mother's side. She was used to being the smartest girl in that field and being the most unique in terms of looks with her maroon eyes and blood red hair. Karin hoped that all of that would make the hottest guy in school fall in love with her.

That guy was her cousin's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sakura showed up with her pink hair, green eyes, and medical knowhow, Karin felt threatened and it was then that Sakura's life when down hill for a few months. Karin tripped, poked, pushed, and verbally abused the pink haired girl, trying to force her to drop out and leave, but if there was one thing Sakura prided herself on it was her stubborn attitude. The more she was pushed, the harder she pushed back. Soon, Sakura was engaging in verbal battles every day with the red haired girl.

One day, it got physical.

Karin grabbed Sakura by the hair after a particularly nasty name calling session and Sakura, tired of the other girl's crap, punched her in the face.

It was the first time she had ever hit someone. Sasuke and Naruto just happened to be walking down the hall and they saw everything. Naruto started yelling at his cousin, while Sasuke checked to see if she was okay. Karin ranted and tried to hit Sakura back but was blocked by Sasuke. He held Sakura at his side and from then on, that's where she stayed.

Sakura shook her head and continued on her walk past the school. Since that day, Karin has allied herself with Orochimaru and the Snakes, hoping to one day get revenge on them.

Not that any of them found it all that concerning.

Sakura made her way to the park in the middle of town and sat on the swings under the large oak tree by the pond.

She smiled at the memories this spot held.

It was where she went the first time she ran away from home at the age of 16 after her parents told her that she couldn't hang out with the gang anymore. They didn't like the fact that she was around the rich kids and hated those more wealthy that they were as a matter of principle. It was also the first time her and Sasuke had ever been alone together. He usually went to the park at night to clear his head before he went to bed. That night, however, he was surprised to find Sakura at his usual spot.

It was the spot where Sasuke had first kissed her at the end of their sophomore year.

The spot she went to when her parents kicked her out of the house at the beginning of her Junior year for refusing to leave her friends.

The spot where Sasuke held her as she cried about it.

No matter which way you looked at it, the swings by the pond was hers and Sasuke's special place. There was even a heart with their names carved into it on the tree next to it.

Now it was up to Sakura to protect those memories and the man in them.

She scanned the surrounding area, trying to spot anyone she recognized as being a part of Akatsuki or Snakes.

There, she thought as two men watched her with hungry eyes.

Diedara and Sasori of the Akatsuki.

The blonde was waving his hands excitedly about, gesturing to her every so often while the red head watched her closely. Sakura waited to see exactly what they would do and how they planned to pull their plan off, seeing as how she had no intention of going with them just yet. No, she planned to shake them down for information first. Only an idiot would go after Orochimaru and Madara without knowing how they like to operate.

Only those two idiots weren't coming near her. They were walking quickly away from her, with glares thrown over their shoulders at her.

Or, more accurately, at who was behind her.

Sakura turned to find Naruto's blue eyes fixed in a deadly glare at the men's backs. Great, just perfect. Sasuke's guard dog found her.

"Naruto-"

"What part of 'stay home and rest' did you not understand?" he hissed, for a moment the blue of his eyes turning red.

Sakura blinked, stunned. Naruto had never used his angry voice with her.

Ever.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and paced in a circle around the swings.

"Great. Now that they know you're back things are going to get messy."

Naruto growled in frustration.

"Naruto-" Said man cut the pink haired woman off again.

"We have to post guards near you at all times now. There's no way they can get you then. Also, no more going out in the open like this, with or without guards. You're too exposed-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled trying to get the blonde's attention.

"WHAT?!"

"You guys can't keep me locked up like a prisoner. I appreciate the thought, but I can't hide anymore."

Naruto looked at her as if she had suddenly announced that she hated Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sakura? Of course, we can! All it takes is me telling Sasuke about this and bam! Instant house arrest."

Sakura glared in a 'Don't you even think about it' way in which Naruto glared back.

"He has to know, Sakura. Your life is in danger, do you realize what it would do to him if something happened to you?"

Do you realize what would happen to him if he got any more involved than he already is? Sakura wanted to snap back at him, but held her tongue. For now, she had to play the part of old defenseless Sakura, no matter how sick inside it made her.

Sakura looked away sheepishly with her green eyes downcast.

"Please, Naruto, don't tell Sasuke." She whispered hoping that her soft pleading tone would keep him from doing it.

If he found out about this, any chance of Sakura going after Madara and Orochimaru were slim to none.

"Sorry Saks. That's something I can't do."

Naruto took her by the arm and led her to the Mercedes he had parked at the curb. All the while Sakura damned him to the coldest parts of hell for being his usual loyal self.

Damn it, Sakura thought, If Sasuke got involved then this just got a whole lot harder.

The only question is,

How does one outwit one of the smartest, most dangerous men in the country?

The answer,

Very carefully.

 **xxxxxx**

 **Please leave a review to let me know how you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you ready for the revised chapter 4? Cause I am! Here we go! I do not own Naruto though. If I did then Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass.**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

The ride back was filled with Sakura trying somewhat desperately to convince Naruto to keep his mouth shut and not tell Sasuke about what happened.

"Please Naruto. Don't do this to me. Look I'm begging you, don't tell Sasuke."

The blonde's eyes darted to look at her before quickly returning to the road and shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you realize what you are asking me to do Saks? You are asking me to lie to not only my best friend, but also my co- leader." he said with a hint of anxiety as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"...I thought I was your best friend." Sakura pouted. Yes, she realized that this was most likely pathetic, but she was running out of time and options.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Too bad that her comment only earned her an amused glance from the man beside her.

"Why Sakura Haruno, are you trying to guilt trip the Master Guilt-Tripper? That's cute, but also kinda sad."

She sighed and sunk further down in her seat, almost strangling herself with the seat belt in the process.

"It was worth a try, besides I'm not asking you to lie to him. Just not tell him everything. If he asks where we were, tell him we were at the park. I'll even allow you to tell him about those two guys we saw. All I'm asking is for you not to tell him that I went out on my own. He will never let me see the light of day again, Naruto." She was pretty much pleading at this point, dignity be damned, while Naruto looked torn.

On one hand he didn't like seeing Sakura upset, but he didn't want to see her hurt either. She was one of his best friends and like the little sister he never got the chance to have. When he weighed the risks of each option, siding with her was not the best choice because not only would that expose her to more danger from Orochimaru and Madara, but it would be HIS head Sasuke and Gaara would be after. Nope, for the sake of self preservation, and her safety of course, he'd have to squeal.

He just hoped that Sakura would forgive him for it later.

xxxxxxxxx

She couldn't believe Sasuke. Naruto the Backstabber had blabbed his mouth to the other man, which led to Sasuke shooting her one of his patented death glares and her being dragged to their room.

Sakura flinched as she sat on the bed facing Sasuke, who was pacing the length of the room in agitation.

"What the hell Sakura? Are you trying to get yourself kidnapped? Cause that's what it looks like." The raven haired man's tone was cold and accusing, making the woman sink back into the bed.

"Sasuke-"

"I placed those guards there for your own protection damn it! Then you go and give them the slip-" He stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned his glaring eyes to the woman.

"Sakura, how did you manage to give some of our best men the slip?"

Sakura looked anywhere but at him. She really should have expected this. How could she have believed she could keep her abilities a secret from the man in front of her? He was a freaking genius for crying out loud! If she told him though, there goes any chance she has at freedom.

Sakura sighed.

When had she begun to see her home as a prison? It should be the one place she couldn't wait to return to at the end of the day.

"Sakura."

The pink haired woman turned her head and finally met her boyfriend's onyx gaze.

"I-I-I just really wanted to go out without an entourage with me and they weren't paying attention. Sasuke don't you think you are taking this a bit too far?"

Sasuke stopped in front of her and to anyone else, he seemed cool and unattached, but Sakura wasn't anyone else. She could see the way the lines around his eyes pulled and the way his mouth turned into a deeper frown. He thought she was losing her mind.

"Sakura. I'm trying to save you. For me, there is no 'bit too far'. I will go as far as necessary to protect you. I don't care if you end up hating me for it, as long as you are alive to do so."

Sakura blanched at his tone, or lack thereof.

"Sasuke! You can't keep me here like some prisoner!"

She got up and stood in front of the man she loved. Since he was a head taller that she was, she had to tilt her head up to look at him. Sasuke looked taken aback at her tone and by the fact that she was getting in his face. His Sakura wouldn't even think of doing something like that. What happened to that woman?

"If that is what it takes. Until this is over, you will not leave the mansion under any circumstances."

He watched in slight fascination as her pale pink lips pulled back into a snarl. Her green eyes darkened slightly while narrowing at him. Sasuke remembered this look, but never in all the years he'd known her had Sakura leveled that glare at him.

It was almost exclusively a look for Naruto.

"Now you listen to me, Sasuke. I will not be a prisoner in my own home. The sooner you realize that, the better off we will be." She said in a low, dangerous voice that meant business.

Sasuke kept his neutral mask up in place when his jaw just wanted to land on the ground.

"Sakura, quit being annoying."

He watched as the woman in front of him froze. In high school, Sasuke had always called her annoying. It was most common before they had started dating, but every now and then it would slip out. Every time it did he would see her flinch and look away sadly, but now...Sakura looked at him with flinty eyes that held extreme irritation.

"Well then. Since I'm so annoying, I'm going somewhere else for a while."

She turned on her heel and strode to the closest, pulling out a duffle bag and started stuffing it with random clothes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke made a move to grab the bag away from her, but she jerked it back.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sasuke? I'm going somewhere else. Now stop trying to stop me!"

"Were you not listening to me? You are not leaving Sakura. You are going to stay were I can protect you."

Sakura made her way to the door, but Sasuke took hold of her wrist. She stopped and looked at the offending hand, then back up to the owner.

"Sasuke, let go of me."

Sasuke gazed into her green eyes. He knew that look she had. It was the same look she wore when Karin told her that she would never get his attention. The same one she had when her parents made her choose between them. It was a fiercely determined look that made her look both beautiful and deadly at the same time. Nothing was going to stop her at that moment. The best course of action was to let her go and cool off, blow off some steam.

"At least tell me where you are going." He said as he released her wrist.

Sakura hoisted the bag higher up on to her shoulder, seeming to debate on whether or not to tell him.

She sighed.

"I'm going to visit Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara in Suna. I want to be alone Sasuke. If I even think you are following and watching me, I won't tell you where I'm going next time. Are we understood?"

"Okay. I won't have you followed, but don't go getting into dangerous situations."

Sakura's green eyes widened. She had not expected him to cave so easily.

"And when you get there, tell that Lazy ass he still has work to do. I don't care if his girlfriend is the sister of our ally's leader."

Sakura giggled and kissed him goodbye. Sasuke held on to her for as long as he could before he had to watch her walk away.

Again.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

Of all the women, why did he have to pick the one that would give him the most trouble? He was going to have a heart attack before he was 30 if she keeps it up.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Sasuke dialed a well known number and waited for the person to pick up. On the third ring he heard the click and a man's voice.

"What do you need Traitor? I'm in the middle of something at the moment." Sasuke could hear gun fire in the background and rolled his eyes.

"Sai, you and I both know you are finishing up. Quit screwing around because I have another job for you, but this one requires that you stay out of sight and have no contact unless absolutely necessary. I will require reports every night, is that understood?"

"Of course. What is the assignment?" Sai's unaffected tone came out of the speaker.

"Follow Sakura. I have already texted you the information you will need and I need you to start immediately."

"Yes Sir." The line went dead and Sasuke felt some sense of relief. What Sai lacked in social grace, he made up for in his stealth and tracking. He was the best man for the job, other than himself. If Sakura found him, there'd be absolute hell to pay.

But as the saying goes, better to ask for forgiveness that for permission.

xxxxxxxxx

Sakura found herself on a bus to Suna with a tired heart.

She loved Sasuke, really she did, but sometimes his overprotectiveness rubbed her the wrong way. Before she had left, Sakura never questioned his judgment on things and to her, his word was law. If being out on her own taught Sakura anything, it was that you can't hide from danger forever. You had to get strong, meet it head on, and fight. Sasuke just didn't understand that she wasn't the same girl as when she left, which could be used to her advantage.

In those first few months away, Sakura had no idea what to do. She had figured leaving would be enough and that was all she had to do. She got a job at the local hospital and one night, while walking back to her little apartment, she was attacked by some random drug addict in an alley. She managed to get away on sheer luck, but from that moment on Sakura realized that she had always let Sasuke and the others protect her.

She didn't have a clue on how to protect herself.

The next day, she signed up for self defense classes and even found a class that taught her how to use a gun. For the entire two years she was gone, Sakura went to the classes and the firing range, trying to better herself. All the while thinking that if she could do this, then she could protect her family.

Sakura sighed as she took in the desert surroundings. Gaara and Temari were her cousins on her mother's side. She had never understood why her family had moved away from Suna when she was a freshman in high school. This is where she grew up and spent her childhood. The desert was Sakura, Temari and Gaara's playground. Hide and seek was a bitch to play for Gaara and Sakura due to their hair color. Sakura's pink locks and Gaara's deep red hair stood out like beacons, pinpointing their location to everyone. Temari was lucky enough to have sandy blonde hair that blended in well with the surrounding area.

Needless to say, neither Gaara nor Sakura ever found her.

They had to always go and get Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, to find her, which was a chore with in itself. The brown haired boy never wanted to go out and do anything because of his obsession with building model cars, guns, and whatnot.

Sakura always thought that the older boy was boring, but he always helped them find his and Gaara's older sister.

The bus stopped, announcing that they had reached Suna. Sakura stood up from her seat and made her way to the door, bag in hand.

Shivers went up Sakura's spine as she walked passed a man with longish grey hair that was tied into a low ponytail and glasses. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. They remained emotionless and calculating. They seemed to study her every move and made Sakura uncomfortable, but that wasn't what unnerved her the most.

She had seen this man somewhere, she was absolutely sure of it.

But where?

She wracked her brain, trying to figure it out as she stepped off the bus, when suddenly she was attacked by a familiar blonde woman.

"Sakura! It's been too long!" Temari yelled in the other woman's ear. She held Sakura at arms length as if to check her well being. Her expression turned to one of pure irritation.

"And just what were you thinking taking off without telling anyone? I swear Sakura you had better have a good excuse as to why you cut us all out, or Gaara's going to have your ass. And if he doesn't, then I will..." Temari growled cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Sakura sighed.

"Temari, it was for your guys own good. It was dangerous to be around me at that time, so I did what I thought was best. I'll tell you the whole story on the way to the house."

Temari and Sakura headed to the car when a chill ran down the pink haired girl's spine. She whipped her head around to see the man from the bus duck just out of sight behind the nearest building. A wary feeling flowed through her veins followed by a spike of adrenaline.

Was that man following her?

xxxxxxxxxElsewherexxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto hurriedly hid behind the building next to him in an effort to avoid being detected. He was sent to confirm the rumors about Sakura Haruno coming out of hiding and to make a positive identification of the girl. His mission now complete, he could call his boss with the information. He dialed the familiar number and waited for his boss to answer.

"Yes?" hissed out a cold voice.

"Sir, I have made a positive identification of Sakura Haruno. She is indeed out of hiding and currently staying in Suna with the Subaku's."

A dark chuckle could be heard coming from the phone.

"Excellent. Start with the plan then, Kabuto. And failure will not be permitted this time."

"Yes, Sir."

Kabuto hung up his phone, gazing at the pink haired girl as she slid into the car.

"You will not escape me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxelsewhere elsewherexxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hung up his cell, looking at it with a disturbing smile.

"Who was that, Orochimaru?"

The pale man looked over at his guest, who was looking at him with disinterested onyx eyes.

"A little bird just informed me of the blossom finally blooming." He said taking a sip of champagne.

The man smirked.

"Well it's about time. How long have we been looking for that little girl?" He asked shooting Orochimaru a look clearly putting all blame for this on the Snakes.

Said man chuckled.

"Come now, Madara. She was better at hiding than any of us had anticipated. There is no need to lay blame."

Madara Uchiha leveled a glare at the gang leader.

"While that may be true, it was your people's fault that she got away in the first place. This time I will be sending some of my best men to be sure of this missions success."

Orochimaru waved a hand carelessly.

"If it makes you feel better. Either way, she will not get away this time around."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry it's so late! Let me know what you think. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! I know it's been awhile and some of you probably thought I was dead in a ditch somewhere, but here I am with some recently acquired time on my hands. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura found herself seated in a ridged straight backed chair that was created for to sole purpose of making its occupant extremely uncomfortable. She shifted a bit, trying to keep her butt from going numb as her cousin's sea foam green eyes glared holes into her skull. Sighing internally, Sakura wondered what in the seven layers of hell was she thinking, running off to Gaara's when he was almost as bad as Sasuke! If the glare he was directing at her was any indication, he was just as angry at her too. Seriously, doesn't he know he was scaring her with that look?

Gaara inhaled deeply through his nose.

" I can understand your reasoning to a certain extent, but I should think you would have considered our feelings on the matter." He said while crossing his arms and leaning his back against his desk.

Sakura opened her mouth with her standard reply. What about it was so hard to understand?

"Gaara, they were in danger-"

" Sakura I don't give a damn about them. I was talking about us, your own flesh and blood. You could have come here and we would have protected you." Gaara's voice was calm, but the hard undertone betrayed just how upset he was.

How much her choice had hurt him.

Temari and Shikamaru shared a glance and Shikamaru sighed.

"This is such a drag." He whispered and Temari silently agreed with him. This situation was going from bad to worse.

"How can you say that about them? I thought you guys were allies!" Sakura could feel her temper start to spike. After everything they had been through together, all the fights and jobs they had been on. They always had each other's back and for Gaara to sit there and tell her to her face that he didn't care about them made her insides burn in anger.

"We are! But when it comes down to it, you are more important to me Sakura. I would choose your safety over the alliance any day." His eyes turned hard as they frowned at each other, each willing the other to be the one to back down first. Unfortunately for them, both had inherited the stubborn gene that ran in the family.

"Naruto is your best friend, Gaara. You would do that to him?" Sakura whispered. Since she had introduced Gaara and Naruto to each other, they had become very close. He knew that the blonde would do anything for him if he asked and visa versa.

"I would." Was his stoic reply.

"Gaara, I wanted to protect you guys too. If I came here then I would have brought Akatsuki and the Snakes right to your front door. I would never forgive myself for that. It's like you said, you guys are my blood, the only family I have left as far as anyone is concerned." By this time tears were falling from her eyes and there was no way she could stop them. Sakura stood up from the chair and faced her cousins with as much composure as she could.

"If it's an apology you want then fine. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I cared enough to want to keep you guys safe. I'm sorry that I chose solitude over watching my family die." With that she ran from the office and into the night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura found herself walking aimlessly around Suna's deserted streets alone and trying to think about her next move. It was one thing to say she was going to take out Orochimaru and Madara, it was another entirely to actually do it. A plan was needed and it had to be fool proof, no room for error. This may be suicidal, but Sakura was not too keen on dying anytime soon. That means every outcome has to be considered, every move calculated accordingly.

Damn this was getting to be a pain in the ass.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was following her. Sakura's eyes darted around trying to pinpoint were they were, but everything was covered in shadows and it made her skin crawl. She hates nighttime, so why was she stupid enough to run out here without thinking? She had no weapon and no way to defend herself if it came down to it. What the hell was she going to do now?

"You know, it's not very smart to daze off in the middle of a deserted street."

Sakura's head snapped to her left, sending a jolt of pain racing up her neck as she faced where the voice sounded from. A man with white hair and glasses came out of a alley slowly with a silver gun held loosely in his hand. He was the one that she saw on the train on her way to Suna a few days ago. He was following her.

"Who are you?" She asked wearily trying to keep as much distance between them without making any sudden moves.

The man chuckled like her question was amusing.

"You have made my job very difficult for me. Did you know that? I have almost lost my life countless times because I had failed to catch you. So could you do me a favor and come quietly?" He nonchalantly raised his gun at her and walked forward with a calm smile on his face.

Sakura started to panic. If she ran he would undoubtablely shoot her, but if she did nothing she would be taken and she just wasn't ready for that.

What was she going to do? Her brain refused to work and no ideas were coming to her. After everything, after every counter measure, was this really what her efforts amounted to? Being kidnapped without anyone knowing? Dying alone?

Her attention was drawn to the right of the man when something in the shadows moved and the gun was ripped from his hand. He stumbled back and glared at the man that now separated him and his prey.

"Sorry but I don't think she is going anywhere with you, Kabuto." His smile was as empty as his eyes as he stared him down.

For a moment Sakura was confused. Who was this guy? Then he turned around and Sakura felt irritation flood her system.

"Sai what the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled his fake smile at her, clearly still as socially inept as always.

"Good to see you again too Hag. I'm here because Sasuke told me to watch you and it's a good thing he did too or this would have gotten messy."

Kabuto used this moment to make his get away, but not before shouting a warning.

" This isn't over. Now that we know you are back, we will just keep coming."

Then he was gone.

Sai stood there for a moment until he turn to Sakura, who after the adrenaline left her system, was on her hands and knees in the middle of the empty street. He went to help her up but she just swatted his hand away with a muttered, "Don't touch me".

"Sakura-"

"NO! Sasuke promised me that he wouldn't send anyone after me. Why did he lie to me? I trusted him Sai!" As Sakura sat there, she knew that now wasn't the time for her to dwell on his betrayal of her trust and she knew that she should be grateful for it even, but she just felt this ball of anger in the pit of her stomach.

Sai sighed and ran a pale hand through his black hair. What was he going to do now? Sasuke had specifically told him to stay out of sight unless necessary, though he thinks that this situation would be considered 'necessary'. Sai got his phone out and hit Sasuke's name and waited as it rang.

"What is it Sai?"

"We have a situation here Traitor. Sakura-" the phone was violently ripped from his hand as an angry woman started in on the man on the other line.

"Sasuke Uchiha you've got some nerve lying to me like this!"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke held his phone away from his ear when Sakura yelled at him. Damn Sai.

"Sakura, you are over reacting-"

Apparently this was the wrong thing for him to say to her.

" _Over reacting!? I'll show you over reacting, Sasuke! How could you do this? I trusted you and you lied to me!"_

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to her rant.

 _"-how would you like it if I lied to you like that, huh Sasuke?"_

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't let you go off and have no way to know you were safe. I had to."

There was silence on her side of the line for a few moments were all he could hear was her heavy breathing.

"Sakura?"

 _"Sasuke I understand. Just please don't lie to me again. I-I don't think I can handle it if you do. I need to know that I can trust you Sasuke."_

"Ok next time I will tell you, but Sakura what happened? Sai was told not to let you see him unless it was necessary. So what happened?"

 _"Sasuke don't get upset-"_

The fact that she was leading with that almost guaranteed that he would get upset.

"Put Sai on the damn phone, Sakura."

There was a rustle on the other end and Sai's impartial voice came on.

 _"She was approached tonight by one of Orochimaru's men. He had his gun on her, so I had to step in."_

Sasuke had to fight the urge to get in his car and drive to Suna.

"Which one was it Sai?"

There was a moment of silence and Sasuke could tell that he was hesitating.

"Sai. Which. One. Was. It?"

 _"It was Kabuto."_

Sasuke sucked in a breath. So he sent his right hand to get her? Damn it.

"Who was with her?"

Again there was silence on the other end and this one left his with a cold feeling in his bones.

 _"There was no one with her Sasuke. She was alone."_

He gripped his phone like it was his life line. She was alone. No one was there with her and he wouldn't have known if something had happened to her until it was too late. He should have followed her himself. Damn it all to hell.

 _"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll go where ever she does. I won't let her go anywhere alone."_

Sasuke knew he could count on Sai and even though he wanted to be there himself, he had other matters that called for his attention.

"Make sure that nothing happens to her Sai. I mean it."

The line went dead and Sasuke put his head in his hands and sat down on the bed he and Sakura share. He looked over to her side and ran a hand over the bed spread.

He just wanted her next to him again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you are telling me that you let her get away?"

Kabuto flinched at the acid the voice contained. He knew that they wouldn't be pleased. He had returned to inform them of his failed attempt at getting the woman. Again. If this keeps up he knew that Madara and Orochimaru will find a way for hime to disappear.

Permanently.

"You are dismissed, Kabuto. I am very disappointed that couldn't catch her even though she was alone."

That grated of Kabuto's nerves.

"With all due respect, my Lord, she was not alone."

Madara turned his black eyes to the white haired man.

"She wasn't alone? Who was with her?"

Kabuto lifted his head to look both men in the eyes.

"It was that ROOT member."

Orochimaru leaned forward as if this interested him.

"One of Danzo's children?"

"Yes, though these days he only takes orders from one Sasuke Uchiha. It seems that he planted the boy as her guard."

Madara grunted as Orochimaru leaned back into his chair.

"Well this certainly complicates things a bit. While I can't say that I approved of Danzo's methods, he raised some nasty fighters."

"Agreed. So what do we do now?" Madara stirred his drink with a finger.

"Hmmmm, I think we need to give her a reason to ditch her guard dog."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Orochimaru? What could we possibly do to make her angry enough to come looking for us?"

The snake man smiled as he snapped his fingers. A man came scurrying into the room with a thick folder. He handed it to Orochimaru before hurrying out of the room again.

"I think this may help our little Blossom come to us."

Madara glanced through the file a smirk gracing his aristocratic face.

"I hope you are right."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **And there is Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is revised Chapter 6 for your enjoyment! Hope you like it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke up in her room at Gaara's house and just laid there, letting the sunlight cross her face. The events of last week flooded her mind, making Sakura curl in on herself. She knew it would happen, but she never thought that when the time came for her to show what she was made of, she caved. She did nothing and froze. She was weak and helpless. Maybe, maybe she couldn't do this after all, maybe she should stop pretending that she had changed and just accept the fact that she will always play the part of the helpless victim. She pulled the blanket tighter around her huddled form as if that would be enough to keep her from falling apart at the seams. All that time learning and practicing to defend herself was all for nothing if she freezes when it really matters.

For the first time in years, Sakura wished she could talk to her mother. In all situations it seemed like she always knew what to say to make the world brighter than it was before. She made whatever Sakura had wanted to do feel within arms reach, made her feel like she could conquer the world.

Of course, she hadn't spoken to her mother since they kicked her out in high school and even though her mother didn't want Sakura to leave, she did nothing to stop her husband from putting her daughter's things out on the porch. She stood there passively watching, but Sakura could see the sorrow in the depths of her green eyes as she watched her only child being led to a car by a boy she didn't really know.

In the days that followed, Sakura tried to gather up the courage to go see her mother while her father was at work only to discover that the house was empty and they were gone. She hadn't tried to track them down or anything like that and decided to leave them in the past in order to be happy and move on with the family she had forged for herself.

Sakura shook her head to expel those thoughts.

It did nothing to think about times passed anyhow.

A knock on the door brought Sakura out of her den of self pity. Temari edged the door open, her head peaking around it so she could see her cousin better. Well, what she assumed was her cousin anyway, it was hard to tell with the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. She pushed the door open and stalked over to the bed.

"Sakura, it's almost noon. I think it's time for you to get up sleepy head."

The bundle didn't move or give any indication that she heard her at all. Temari sighed and put her hands on her hips. Sakura had been like this since Sai had brought her home that night. It was a surprise to see him there, but when he explained what had happened, Temari was grateful that he was. Just thinking that her little cousin was so close to being lost to them made her want to lash out at something in anger. She should have went after her or looked for her shortly after she left. When Gaara heard about what almost happened to her, he went on a rampage and had the city scoured for any trace of the man called Kabuto or anything to do with him.

Sadly, they turned up empty. He was long gone by that time.

Temari sighed again.

"Sakura, get up." She grabbed the blanket and pulled only to be met with more resistance than she expected from the woman within.

Sakura groaned and tried to stay covered. Couldn't Temari see that she just wanted to be left here?

By the way the blonde was tugging at the cover, Sakura could tell that her patience was running thin, if not completely worn out.

"I just want to stay here. Like this. Please go away and leave me alone." She whispered.

"No. You need to get up Sakura. You can't hide here forever, no matter how much you want to."

The pink haired woman made no move or even acknowledged that she heard her, which made Temari lose every ounce of patience with the pathetic bundle.

" Quit acting like a pathetic victim! This isn't you Sakura and you know it! Stop acting like you are helpless!" With a final tug, both Sakura and the blanket tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Sakura laid there in a daze looking up at her cousin's irritated eyes as she stood above her, hands planted on her hips in a stern stance.

"This is no time to be feeling sorry for yourself. You choked, so what? It happens to everyone at some point. You need to get back up and keep trying, or else," Her eyes softened and she knelt down looking Sakura in the eyes, "you will lose the will to live and fight."

Tears pooled in Sakura's eyes as she nodded. Everything Temari said made sense, but how could she get back up? She was scared that she'd just crumble again and be more of a burden to everyone.

Temari smiled and offered her hand, lifting Sakura to her feet.

"I bet all this wallowing makes you hungry, huh? Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Nodding, she followed feeling marginally better than when she woke up.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

After a breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and a slice of grapefruit Sakura's outlook had lightened considerably.

She wasn't feeling confident about her plan anymore, but at least she found the will to move again. She really didn't know what to do with her time, Gaara wouldn't let her leave the house without an escort and she really didn't feel like being followed around. Add in the fact that she wasn't too keen on leaving the manor anyway, her options were pretty limited.

Deciding that a little mind numbing TV was the answer to her boredom. Making her way to the living room she was joined by her shadow, courtesy of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Hag. Where are you running off to?" He said with the same disarmingly fake smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the name.

"Hello to you too Sai. How does Pig put up with you? I swear you are one of the creepiest men I have ever met."

He gave her an uninterested look as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. How am I creepy?"

If he wasn't genuinely confused, she would have hit him, but as this was Sai she was certain that he just didn't understand why popping up out of nowhere without a word of warning gave some people heart attacks. She just shook her head trying to come up with a way to explain it to him.

"You have to let someone know you are there instead of surprising them."

The look he gave her was one that let her know how stupid he found her explanation.

"If I do that then I would never get the drop on my enemies." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he started to walk away from the room.

"Wait Sai thats not what I- Oh forget it."

Arguing with him never got anybody anywhere other than confused. So she shrugged and went over to pick out a movie from her cousin's impressive stack. She didn't know what she wanted to watch yet so she just flipped through a few DVDs until something caught her eye. There on the top of the TV was a plain DVD with the words **PLAY ME** written on it in what looked like sharpie. Intrigued, Sakura decided that she was going to play. What in the world was this movie? All the others had clear titles and were alphabetized.

All except this one.

Sakura made her way to the couch after inserting the disc, her mind swirling with questions. Why was this DVD out and not with the others? It wasn't like Gaara to leave something like that out of place. He was the anal type, everything had a place and heaven help you if you put something where it didn't belong. For a few seconds the TV remained black until a person showed up on screen. Sakura drew in a surprised gasp as she recognized the man before her.

Orochimaru.

His creepy snake like yellow eyes seemed to stare into her very soul, turning it into ice.

"Is it rolling? Oh good. Hello my dear. I'm sure that you know who I am. No sense in wasting precious time with introductions. Now you see, we have a slight problem. You keep making it difficult to get a hold of you."

He gave her a look that a parent would give to their unruly child, half amused and half aggravated.

"So here's what we did. Keep in mind, Sakura, that if you had just come to us before, then we would have never resorted to this. Everything that happens from here on out is all your fault. It all lands on your small shoulders."

Instantly the screen changed to a dimly lit room with two people tied to chairs in the center. Sakura could feel her heart race in panic. What the hell was this? She saw Kabuto walk onto the screen with a slightly deranged look in his eyes. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she glimpsed the tray he was rolling with him. Various knives and pliers were scattered in the surface, making her face pale and stomach turn in horror. No, no way. This couldn't be happening. Kabuto then went behind the captives and removed their hoods with a flourish that spoke volumes of how much he was enjoying this.

Time stopped when the familiar faces stared at the camera, scared and confused.

Her parents!

Sakura's breath stopped and then she started hyperventilating, her hand clutching her chest as she stumbled from the couch to the TV. No not them. Anyone but them. Tears started streaming down her face as she watched Kabuto pick up a serrated knife that looked like it ripped flesh instead of slicing it. He inspected the blade and then looked at her father as if his skin were a canvas. She could hear her father demanding what he was doing and why they were doing this to them. None of his questions were answered and Sakura screamed at the TV, her fists pounding at the screen as if that would save the man who gave her half of her DNA. Yes he was an awful human being, what with kicking her out and leaving without a word, but he didn't deserve this. No one did.

She sunk to the floor sobbing, unable to watch the blood bath as Kabuto tore into her father's flesh. SHe could hear her mother screaming and begging his to stop. This was how Temari, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kankuro found her as they came bursting into the room led by she cries. Temari stared in horror at the screen as she recognized her aunt and uncle.

Or what was left of her uncle.

She took the sobbing and screaming Sakura into her arms, turning her away from the horrible sight. She couldn't even imagine the kind of monster it took to do this.

On screen Kabuto moved over to woman, his slow steps agonizing and mocking.

"Do you have anything you want to say to your daughter? Last words you want out?"

He trailed his blood soaked knife down the side of her trembling cheek. Sakura saw her mother steel herself for what she knew was coming and looked into the camera.

"Sakura, I am so sorry. I know that you have become a strong woman and I want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you for a moment. I wish I could have seen you one last time, but it seems that we will never get the chance to do so."

Her voice trembled and Sakura cried harder, shaking her head as if denying this made it not real.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Sakura. I always have and nothing will stop that. Not even death. I will always be with you. Please continue to live life to the fullest and make sure that every moment is filled with happiness."

The only things heard from the TV were the strangled cried of the woman being tortured, until even she fell silent. Orochimaru wondered back on screen like he wasn't standing in front of dead bodies, hands clasped behind his back and a pleasant smile on his pale face.

"Remember, Sakura Dear, this only happened because of your stubbornness. If you had been a good girl, you could have saved them from this fate. How unfortunate for them that they had such a daughter. We will meet again soon, I can feel it."

The screen went black again as the video ended and there was no sound other than Sakura's desperate sobs. All at once the room erupted as everyone came back to their senses.

"Sakura, it will be okay. That could have totally been fake. It's amazing what they can do with computers." Temari held the distraught woman tight and even to her own ears, it sounded like a desperate excuse.

There was no way that could have been faked.

Shikamaru went to the DVD play to retrieve the disc, holding it this way and that, inspecting it as if it held the answers to the universe.

"I'm going to take this to the lab. Hopefully I can isolate where this happened." He left the room in a walk, which for him was the same as a run.

Kankuro whipped out his phone, already having dialed Gaara's number. He needed to be here to help figure out how in the hell that disc made it into the house without them knowing.

Sai, on the other hand, already had Sasuke on the phone and he was beyond livid.

" I'm on my way." Was his short reply as the line went dead.

Sai turned to Temari with a troubled expression. He had never seen Sakura like this before.

" Maybe you should take her to her room."

Temari nodded as she gently guided Sakura out of the room. As for Sakura, her tears were spent and dried up. She couldn't really feel much of anything, the numbness settling in after the hysteria passed.

Temari watched as the life drained from her green eyes, silently begging Sasuke to hurry and get there soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha franticly made his way to Sakura's room. The call he got from Sai made his blood drain from his face and ice cold fury fill his veins. Orochimaru and Madara had gone too far.

He opened the door and his heart sank at the sight of the woman he loved more than life itself sitting at the foot of the bed, her face blank and eyes as dead as a corpse.

"Sakura." He breathed out as he knelt down in front of her, his hands taking her cold ones in his.

Her eyes filled with tears as dull green met onyx.

"Sasuke." She whimpered and flung herself into his arms.

He sat with her on the floor as she cried into his chest, his heart breaking for her. He knew what it was like to watch your parents die and not be able to do a thing to help them.

"I-It w-was so a-awful. There was b-b-blood everywhere." There was so much grief and loss in her voice that Sasuke couldn't help but hold her tighter. He wished he could take all of her pain on himself, but he knew that he couldn't. The best he could do was be there for her.

And kill the bastards that did this.

"I know. I know."

Sasuke hated that he felt so useless at that moment. He didn't even know how to comfort her or anything like that.

He didn't have the most experience with that anyway and it seemed that Sakura could read his mind because she seemed to know what was on his mind.

"It's okay Sasuke. You being here with me is enough." She whispered hugging him close as her sobs turned into soft sniffles.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He debated on just letting it ring, but Sakura gave him a small smile.

"You should answer that. It could be important."

"Nothing is more important than you are."

He glanced at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"It's the Dobe. He probably just misplaced his ramen packets again."

Sakura gave a small smile.

"You should still answer it Sasuke. It might be important, even if it is Naruto."

Sasuke sighed and answered it.

"This had better be important." He growled.

"Well hello to you too, Bastard." Was the sarcastic reply he got.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm a bit busy right now so make it quick."

His idiot senses told him that Naruto was rolling his eyes at him.

"It's Gato. He's trying to worm out of his payment again. We told him that if he tried it again that you'd be paying him a personal visit, remember?"

Sasuke cursed. Of course something like this had to happen right at this moment. He slide his eyes over to Sakura, who nodded at him in understanding.

"Go. I'll be fine."

He looked at her for a moment, torn on what to do.

"Sasuke, go. I'll be okay I promise." She smiled at him.

He sighed.

"Fine. But I'll be back as soon as this is taken care of."

He kissed her and left. The sooner he took care of this, the sooner he could get back to her.

"Naruto, meet me at the house and we will head over together."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasuke gone, Sakura was left alone with her thoughts. It all seemed so surreal, like it was a nightmare and she would wake up at any moment.

But it wasn't and she wouldn't.

In the place of the sadness and grief, sprung up a burning anger that grew into an inferno. They went too far and dragged innocent people into in. She would make them pay tenfold and dance on their graves. After their little tape, she was ready destroy them and nothing would stop her.

Everything in her screamed for revenge and she would have it.

Tonight.

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to Gato's mansion, but Sasuke's mind was still in Suna. He had filled Naruto in on what happened and he was beyond pissed about how far they went. It took some time for his ranting to stop, but when it did they sat in silence until Naruto decided to speak.

"I'm gonna call her, just to see how she's doing." He got his phone out and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice came over the radio. Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped a little and the car swerved slightly.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as Sasuke glared at him. How could someone forget to turn off their bluetooth?

"Hey Saks! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay Naruto."

Sasuke glanced at the radio. Something was off about her voice, but he just supposed that he was just imagining it in his worry for her.

The blonde frowned. Was it just him or did she sound a little too calm?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have something I have to do, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah okay-"

The line went dead and the men looked at each other, before Naruto shrugged and they went back to riding in silence.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's your lucky day! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Sasuke sat on the couch with Naruto standing behind him. It was things like this that make the job just that much more irritating, he really hated people who try to weasel their way out of paying their debts.

"P-P-Please Sasuke! I just need one more month!" the man stuttered, sweating like a pig.

Naruto snorted at the request.

This man must be either stupid or crazy if he thought that Sasuke would actually go for that.

The blonde turned his head back to his partner and shook his head.

This poor bastard was not going to live long.

Sasuke's eyes were red and he was sporting that blood thirsty smirk of his.

"Well now that's where we have problems, Gato."

The man looked around the extravagant sitting room. There were red velvet curtains hanging from the windows and the expensive wines in the new bar.

"This is new. Tell me, Gato, could you have paid me if you didn't buy all this?" Sasuke asked.

The short man gulped.

"We had Shikamaru look into your shipping company's logs and finances. It would seem that you have also been embezzling from it as well." Naruto added in, watching the old man squirm. It was by far his favorite part of the job.

Sasuke's eyes never left the pathetic being in front of him.

"Really, have you forgotten who exactly you are dealing with? We know that you have the money, Gato, you are just being stingy with it. A grave mistake on your part, one that will cost you your life."

The fat man tried to get away, only to be shot in the back five times before he could even reach the door.

Sasuke walked over to the man's body to check to see if he was dead and grunted.

What a fool.

"Did he really think he would make it out alive?" Naruto scoffed as he joined his best friend in staring at the body.

"Hn. Get Kiba and Choji to dispose of the body. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata can get any valuables from the house and pack those up."

Naruto nodded as he pulled out his phone to signal the rest of the gang that was outside the mansion awaiting their orders.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do about the house?" Naruto's blue eyes doubled in size.

"Can we keep it?!" He asked excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" No, Dobe, we are not keeping this dump. Get Neji to put it on the market. It will be more useful to us that way."

He watched as the blonde visibly deflated in disappointment, reminding him of a certain woman.

"Dobe it's not the end of the world. Stop being dramatic like Sakura..."

Both men stopped what they were doing, minds occupied with thoughts of the pink haired woman.

Naruto laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Everything is fine Sasuke. She'll be safe. We both know that Gaara won't let anything happen to her."

Sasuke tried his hardest to keep his face neutral, but Naruto, like Sakura, could read him like an open book.

The blond man sighed. He loved his friends, really he did, but sometimes they were like a hurricane, destroying everything they pass. He and Sasuke both knew that the Sakura they have is not the Sakura that left. In the time she had been away, the pink haired woman had changed in ways they were only just figuring out. It was almost as if she were partly a stranger to them. Naruto knew that while it worried his raven haired friend, it also gave him a certain degree of excitement as well. It was as if she were challenging his authority and everyone knows that Sasuke loves a challenge. With this new incident, Naruto knew that Sakura would change even more and it was concerning to them both.

Sasuke interrupted Naruto's thoughts, voicing what they were all silently thinking.

"She's up to something. I don't know what, but I do know I don't like it." He whispered.

He turned his onyx eye to his partner.

"You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Sasuke, everyone has noticed. She seems to be hiding a lot lately. I can't help but get the feeling that she's hiding something. Some sort of secret. When I called her earlier her voice sounded off."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto confirmed his suspicions and ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

"What the hell is her endgame here? I have never been so confused by Sakura in all the time we've known her. Just what does she think she's doing?"

Naruto thought about it as he and Sasuke made their way to the car outside the mansion. What was she planning? Sure Sakura was acting suspicious lately, but there was nothing in her actions that suggest she'd be turning on them. Naruto shook his head as if that alone would erase those thoughts from his mind. How could he ever think that about her? Her green eyes filled with tears of happiness when Sasuke brought her back to the house. No one could ever fake the emotions he saw there as she hugged Ino and yelled at Sai for calling her an ugly hag. So then what...?

Naruto stopped in his tracks as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

That day when she left. She went to town alone, knowing that she was in danger and when he spotted her, her eyes had a fiercely determined look to them. Almost as if she were waiting for something to go down and then he spotted the Akatsuki members...

"S-Sasuke we need to get to Suna now." Naruto said while pulling out his phone to call Gaara.

Sasuke jerked his head to stare at him, concerned and irritated at being told what to do.

"Why?"

"I know what Sakura is planning. It's so obvious it was slapping us in the face. Think about it Sasuke. If any of us were in trouble, what would Sakura's reaction be?"

Sasuke looked as if he didn't know where his friend was going with this, but then his face clouded up like a thunderstorm about to unleash its rage.

"She'd do anything to make sure we'd be safe even if she got hurt in the process." He jerked the car on to the freeway heading straight for Suna.

Naruto nodded as Gaara picked up the phone.

"This had better be important, or I'm going to kill you. Affiliated or not."

Naruto flinched a bit. He wouldn't think twice about doing it too.

"Where is Sakura?"

It was quiet on the other end for a moment before the red head replied.

"Asleep in Temari's room. Why?"

"Because she's planning something incredibly stupid. Don't let her out of your sight until Sasuke and I get there. We should get there in a few hours."

"Like hell it'll take us that long." Sasuke grumbled pressing his foot hard on the accelerator.

"What's going on?" At the mention of his beloved cousin's name, Gaara got serious and completely focused.

"Sakura's planning on getting captured so that she can kill Madara and Orochimaru!"

Naruto heard Gaara's breath catch and a few colorful curses come out.

"That idiot! What the hell is she thinking?"

"You know how Sakura is."

"Yeah a pain in my ass."

"I think that's my line." Sasuke growled keeping his eyes on the road.

"Either way, just don't let her out of your sight, got it?"

Gaara snorted.

"As if I need you to tell me that." He scoffed as the line went dead.

"Well I can rest a little easier now that Gaara knows. I mean that dude is like an overprotective dad mixed with three guard dogs."

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto sighed, "You can rest easier too. It's not a crime, ya know."

Sasuke's hands tightened into a death grip on the steering wheel.

"No. I won't take it easy. Not until this threat is over and we are all back at the house. I lost her once, Naruto, because I was taking it easy. I won't make the same mistake twice."

The blond sighed. His friend was no fun when he was in his hero mode.

This was going to be a long ride.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke up next to Temari after hearing hushed voices coming from outside the door, seemingly talking about something important. Slowly as to not wake her cousin and alert the people outside, Sakura lightly made her way over to the door. She leaned her head ever so slightly against the wood, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Sasuke and Naruto are on their way here. Their orders are that she not be let out of our sight til they get here."

"Man is she troublesome."

Sakura knit her brow in confusion. Why would Gaara and Shikamaru be talking about that outside her door?

Wait...

'Sasuke and Naruto are on their way here. Their orders are that she not be let out of our sight til they get here...'

She gasped, almost missing the most important part of the conversation.

"Why are they so worried? It's not like we're incompetent and can't protect one woman." Shikamaru stated blandly.

"That's not the issue here. They seem to think that Sakura is planning to do something dangerous."

The other man sighed.

"I knew something was a bit off about the way she was acting, but I just chalked it up to the shock of the video. Though now that I think about it, her doing something like self sacrificing sounds just like her."

Sakura backed away from the door slowly.

So Naruto and Sasuke figured her out. She knew they would eventually, but not this soon.

Damn it, she should have never answered Naruto's call.

It would seem she made the mistake of underestimating the two of them. If it was just Sasuke, he would want to be certain before taking action, but Naruto on the other hand...that idiot must have confirmed Sasuke's suspicions causing him to act immediately.

Well this certainly moved her plans up, she thought.

Sakura moved over to the dresser to pack some clothes. She felt a small amount of guilt for leaving like this again, but it was quickly overshadowed by the the need for vengeance. She didn't have time to worry about things like that right now.

"Huh? Sakura what are you doing?"

The pink haired woman turned to see a sleepy Temari sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

Damn. This added further complications to her plans.

"Well it can't be helped, I guess." She sighed walking over to the blonde.

Temari gave her a questioning look before noticing her apologetic expression.

"Sakura-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Sakura hit a pressure point on the woman's neck rendering her unconscious.

"I'm sorry Temari. Please don't hate me for this."

With one last regretful look at the blonde on the bed, Sakura grabbed her bag and jumped out the window.

Hopefully, whether she lived or died, one day they would all forgive her for this and see that she only did it to protect them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gaara's acute hearing picked up something from Temari's room and a sinking feeling made his stomach turn.

Something wasn't right.

He shared a look with the man next to him and they went crashing through the door, finding the unconscious Temari and an MIA Sakura. Shikamaru, being the genius he was, pieced together what had happened in an instant. He walked over to his girlfriend and gently nudged her awake. Most men would be in a frenzy if they found their woman in a state like this, but he knew that Sakura wasn't one to seriously injure those close to her.

"What happened?" Gaara was at a bit of a loss until he noticed his cousin's clothes and bag were gone as well as the open window.

"Sakura overheard our conversation and she left before they got here. Temari must have woken up as she was packing." Shikamaru said.

Gaara sighed and rested his head on his fist. This was a disaster to say the least. Not only was his favorite cousin in danger, but Sasuke was going to be beyond pissed. It's not that Gaara was afraid of the dark haired man, but it was just a headache for him to deal with an angry Sasuke. Seeing as how Naruto was going to be there, it might not be as bad.

Or it just might be ten times worse.

"Should we go look for her?" Shikamaru asked sending the redhead a sideways glance.

Gaara shook his head.

"If Sakura doesn't want to be found then there is no way we'll be able to."

"I'm sorry. I realized something was wrong too late. I should have stopped her." Temari said still sitting on the bed.

"No one's blaming you." Garra said.

"Not yet anyway. You know that when Sasuke gets here, he's going to be a major pain and he's going to be looking for someone to blame."

Gaara's green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Then the blame is on me. I'm the one who should have known she would do this."

Just then the heard a sports car screech to a stop outside the mansion.

Gaara turned and left to go meet his friend and Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Temari shared a look and the brown haired man sighed.

"What a drag." And they both left to meet the others.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!"

Sasuke glared at his blonde friend in irritation. Did he have to do that right in his ear? On the outside Sasuke looked emotionless and detached, but Naruto could see the fire of fury in his eyes and the tension around the man's mouth.

Sasuke was incredibly pissed off.

"She overheard Gaara informing me about the situation and she bolted."

Even though he was seeing red, Sasuke reluctantly admitted to himself that he understood Sakura's way of thinking. A tiny part of him glowed with pride, knowing that his girl was capable of escaping them. He didn't know what she did while she was away, but he was sort of liking the results and if her life weren't in absolute danger he'd find all this pretty hot.

But she was playing with dangerous people and there was no way Sakura could take them on all on her own. Even if she was stronger, Sakura still needed her friends. In her state of mind she'd never survive an encounter with Orochimaru and Madara. Sasuke knew the effects grief had on the mind better than anyone

She needed him.

"Naruto, contact Hinata and Ino. Have them keep an eye out for any disturbances. Shikamaru, get everyone else over here now. We have to find Sakura and back her up."

The brunette nodded and went off to do as he was told while Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Sakura has the right idea. We can't keep going like this. It's about time we put an end to the threat to our family before they hurt anyone else."

xxxxxxxxxx

A woman was looking through shop windows, seemingly unaware of the silver haired man tailing her. To the average person she seemed to be window shopping, but Sakura Haruno was waiting for said man to make his move. He had been following her since she left the Sand Compound two hours ago, so he had to know that she was alone and no one was with her.

What was he

waiting

for?

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't you come and have a bit of fun with us?"

Sakura turned her attention to the men in front of her. One of them had slicked back silver hair and violet eyes, while the other had tanned skin black hair and stitches all over him.

They were a weird pair, of that she was certain, and they needed to leave her alone. No one else should get involved in this.

"Sorry but I can't. You see I'm waiting for someone." She said with a sweet smile, hoping they'd leave.

The silver haired man threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"Did that sound like a request, Kuzaku?"

Kuzaku sighed.

"Hidan, just grab her and let's go. Madara said there was a reward in it for us if we capture her."

At the name Madara, Sakura's brain skid to a halt.

"You guys are Akatsuki?" She asked, trying to put the appropriate amount of fear in her voice.

"Yup and you are coming with us." Hidan said, grabbing her by the arm and tossing her into a black car that pulled up beside them.

From the other side of the street, Kabuto smirked.

They finally had her.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **And that's it for chapter 7. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up and I feel like I'm on a roll! Hope you all like it!**

 **xxxxxx**

Sasuke paced the length of the room as he waited for the others to arrive. Now that Sakura was gone (again), he had made it the gangs number one priority to find her by any means necessary.

Damn it he never should have left her to go take care of Gato. He knew she wasn't emotionally stable enough to be left on her own and he went anyway. What a sorry excuse for a boyfriend he was.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at Sasuke's behavior. If it were anyone but Sakura that were missing, he'd be sitting in the chair cool as a cucumber. It's not as if he cared any less about their friends, Sasuke would lay down his life for any of them in a heart beat. He just worried more about the pink haired woman than he did about the rest of them. Naruto was worried too, but his best friend was worrying enough for all of them. He needed to lighten up just a bit or else he'd exhaust himself before they ever even found her. It was up to him to play the part of comedic relief.

The blonde smiled in amusement at the thought, which Sasuke didn't fail to catch on to.

"Dobe, does this situation amuse you?" He asked with dark look that promised hell on earth.

Naruto, being the idiot that he is and far too familiar with the Uchiha's threats, waved his hand as if it were irrelevant.

"Oh nothing teme. Just thinking about how adorable you look when you're worried about Sakura."

Naruto yelped as he flipped the chair he was sitting in backwards to avoid the knives that were hurled his way. They lodged themselves in the bottom of the seat, narrowly missing Naruto's most precious organ.

Said man glared at the one who almost castrated him.

"What the hell, teme?!"

Sasuke sent him a side glare.

"Hn. Don't act like this situation doesn't have you worried."

"Please refrain from getting blood on the carpet. It'd be a hassle to have cleaned." Shikamaru drawled as he and Temari entered the room with Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and everyone else.

"Where's Gaara, Sai, and Neji?" Sasuke demanded.

Other than Naruto, those three were the ones that he was going to rely on the most for this.

Ino crossed her arms and shook her head.

"When we got here, Gaara told Sai and Neji to follow him. Apparently there was something he needed their help with."

Sasuke scowled at the fact that two of his best fighters were commandeered at a time like this, but had the sense to know that it must have been for a good reason. If there was one person who was as worried about Sakura as he was, it'd be Gaara.

"Tenten's youthful presence isn't here yet either." Lee spoke up from the doorway where he was doing pull ups on the door. To a normal person, this would be more than a little weird; but to the group who have known the enthusiastic man for years it was normal.

"Where the hell is she at-" Kankuro demanded irritated with the girl and in that moment several things took place.

Tenten pushed the door open with much more force than was really needed, sending Lee into Kankuro and Kiba, the three ending up in a heap on the floor. Naruto clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor laughing, causing Kiba and Kankuro to lunge at him.

Ignoring the commotion she had just caused, the brunette made her way over to Sasuke.

"We know where Sakura is. Somewhat."

The room went silent as everyone's attention turned to Tenten.

Sasuke was in her face in an instant.

"Tell me everything. Where is she?"

Tenten took a step back to put a bit of space between her and the agitated male.

"Well Neji and I were a few towns over window shopping-"

"*cough* Date *cough*"

Tenten shot a glare at Ino, who maintained an innocent expression.

"When Gaara called. We looked down the street and saw Sakura get into a black Sudan with a couple of guys. They were creepy looking and Neji relayed the info to Gaara over the phone. Long story short, we're too late. Akatsuki and the Snakes have her."

Sasuke walked over to a window and put his fist through it.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled.

How were they going to find her now? No one knew where their base was located and they were running out of time fast.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet! Gaara figured out a way to find her. That's why he took Neji and Sai with him. They should be back any moment now."

After that statement, Gaara came through the door way followed by Neji and Sai, who were supporting a man with silver hair between them.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, jerking his head at the unfamiliar man.

Gaara's face twisted in to a psychotic, blood thirsty smile.

"This is the man who took Sakura. I'm thinking he might know where to find her."

Sasuke's face darkened and he snarled at the two holding the offender up.

"Take him to the basement. I'll make him talk one way or the other."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Sakura looked around the windowless room they placed her in, trying to find something she could use as a weapon. Upon her arrival, Sakura was frisked and her knives and side arm were confiscated. Not only was she weaponless, but she had no idea where she was. The men in the car had placed a bag over her head and as a result, she had no way in hell of telling where she was. She went in to the little closet and looked around. There were a few metal hangers and Sakura smiled as she took them out of the closet and placed them on the bed. Next she went into the small bathroom that was connected at the opposite end. She went under the sink and rummaged through the cleaning supplies trying to find something, anything, that'd help her out.

The pink haired woman sucked in a breath as she found bleach, air fresheners, toilet bowl cleaner, and ammonia. Not many knew that those could be used to cause a tremendous amount of damage to the body and even result in death in some cases. If she mixed bleach with the ammonia it'd create deadly fumes. Air fresheners contain Formaldehyde: a highly toxic, known carcinogen. Phenol: when phenol touches your skin it can cause it to swell, burn, peel, and break out in hives. It can also cause cold sweats, convulsions, circulatory collapse, coma and even death. Toilet bowl cleaner contains Hydrochloric acid: Highly corrosive, irritant to both skin and eyes. Damages kidneys and liver. Hypochlorite Bleach: Corrosive, irritates or burns eyes, skin and respiratory tract. It may cause pulmonary edema, vomiting or coma if ingested.

Sakura grinned.

Without even realizing it they supplied her with an arsenal of weapons that she will use to destroy them. She wanted them to die slow and painful, not only for what they did to her parents, but for ever coming after her in the first place.

Without another thought, the medic went to work planning her next move.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Sasuke prowled around the man who was tied to the chair in the interrogation room like a predator stalking its prey. He was getting tired of the games the man, Hidan he said his name was, was playing. Sasuke and Gaara had already ripped off all the man's finger nails, they cut him and then rubbed salt in each wound they had made, hell they even electrocuted the bastard and all he did was laugh.

Sasuke had decided that enough was enough and grabbed a metal wire from the instrument table. He stepped behind Hidan and asked him one more time.

"Where is she?"

Hidan smiled.

"In a bed that I put her in. Let me tell you she was a nice piece of ass-"

Sasuke wrapped the wire around the man's throat and pulled until he was gasping for air.

No one, and he means NO ONE, was going to say that about Sakura in front of him. He applied more pressure and blood started running down Hidan's neck as the wire cut into his skin. His struggling was getting weaker and weaker. Sasuke was forcefully removed from the man and Hidan sucked in a breath, coughing. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, the one that pulled him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked dangerously.

"Sasuke if you kill him, we will never find out where they are keeping Sakura. You and Gaara go for a walk and cool down. I'll handle this."

Sasuke's boiling blood demanded Hidan's death, but his head acknowledged that Shikamaru was right.

With a nod he walked out with Gaara following behind him, sending an almost longing look at the tied up man.

With them gone Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Temari was always telling him to kick the habit, but it was the only way he felt connected to Asuma.

"You have made this very troublesome." He said as he pressed the lit end of the cigarette to the exposed flesh of the man's arm.

Hidan hissed in response, but otherwise kept silent, his eyes never leaving Shikamaru's face.

"Where did you take our friend?"

Silence.

Shikamaru pulled out a match and struck it on the chair. He then lit Hidan's left arm on fire.

The concrete room was filled with the man's tortured screams until the brunette sprayed him down to put out the flames.

"I'll ask again. Where is she?"

Hidan wasn't laughing anymore. He was studying Shikamaru's face. He had the feeling he's seen him somewhere before, but where was it?

Shikamaru repeated the process five times before Hidan cracked.

"T-The w-w-warehouse district a-a-at the w-w-west end of t-t-town."

Shikamaru sighed and turned to leave when Hidan spoke again.

"You remind me of him."

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked blankly at the man as his mouth twisted into a crazed smile.

"Oh did he scream. It was music to my ears. He was a fighter, Asuma was."

The world stopped for Shikamaru when his friend and mentor's name left his mouth. Asuma was murdered by the Akatsuki, the much he knew, but he never found out who did it.

"The woman he was with screamed and begged me to stop, but his blood felt too good as it ran through my fingers."

The world turned red as the brunette plunged a knife into Hidan's side.

"How dare you..."He growled fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Hidan gave a maniacal laugh.

"I quite enjoyed it. He was looking at a picture of you and two other brats when I finally killed him. I figured the blonde would be my next play thing. Damn does she have a nice body.."

Shikamaru pulled the knife out and slashed it across his face.

"Never again..." He said, his voice shaking.

"Never again will you hurt my friends and family."

He reached into his pocket and touched the cool metal of the lighter he got from Asuma. He pulled it out and flipped the top open. Without a second thought, Shikamaru tossed the lighter onto Hidan, said man ignited into flames as Shikamaru walked away.

"That was for Asuma, you sick bastard."

Hidan was still screaming when Shikamaru left the room to head back to the others.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Make sure to leave a review! I love getting those and see what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sat on the small bed with a t-shirt snugly over her nose and mouth, patiently waiting for the unfortunate fool who had been told to get her. Little more than 10 minutes ago the pink haired woman mixed the bleach and ammonia in the bathtub **,** by the time someone stepped through the door they'd be assaulted by the deadly fumes. That would give her the opportunity to hunt down her targets like the animals they were.

Starting with Kabuto.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her so close to achieving her goal. Sakura double checked her arsenal to make sure she had every thing.

She only has one chance at this. If she failed, it would mean certain death not only for her, but for her family as well.

Well, she thought bemusedly, they want my death either way, so really I have nothing to lose.

It was strange how her fear of those men evaporated in the face of her hatred and pain. The men who were once like the boogeyman to her now seemed like cockroaches scattering from under her foot.

Sasuke's smirking face made it's way to the forefront of her mind and her traitorous heart lurched at the possibility of never seeing him again. The woman shook her head to rid herself of the image. She couldn't think about him now and weaken her resolve. Of course she was going to try her damnedest to make it back to him, but she also had to come to terms with the fact that she just might not make it out of here alive. Whether she lived or died in the process, one fact remained.

Tonight, she would annihilate Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha, and Kabuto.

Suddenly she heard the locks on the other side of the door move and unlock.

Sakura picked up the knife she made out of wire coat hangers and the chemicals, preparing to make a dash out the door.

A blonde man walked in with hair longer than Ino's. He looked confused for a moment and then suddenly clutched his throat as the fumes attacked it. Taking advantage of his hunched form, She moved and used her make shift knife to cut his throat. She could have left him there to slowly asphyxiate, but there were too many chances to that.

Best to get him out of the way quickly. She couldn't have him bothering her later on.

Quietly she stepped over the man's body and went into the hall, picking to go to the left Sakura ran, hoping to find someone who she could force to tell her where Kabuto was.

He was the first one to go and she was going to make him suffer.

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched patiently as Shikamaru spread out a map of the warehouse district Sakura was supposedly at.

"So, I couldn't get the specific warehouse, but this is better than nothing."

"Were you able to get anything from the DVD?" Sasuke asked the genius, hoping that he had.

"No, nothing other than the fact that it was a warehouse storage room. No other identifying marks or anything to tell where."

Sasuke stared at the map with obvious frustration. How were they going to find her? There were seriously 5 buildings and they had to pick the right one to storm. If they didn't, Sakura was as good as dead.

What was he going to do?

Gaara pointed out what Sasuke was just thinking and everyone stared in concentration.

"Maybe they are in the one at the back of the lot? You know it's the furthest from the road." Ino said flipping her hair.

Choji shook his head slowly.

"I think that might be a bit too obvious, don't you think Shikamaru?"

"That could be it. Or maybe they picked it simply because it's the most obvious place."

"All this thinking is making my head hurt." Kiba whined from the other side of the table.

Kankuro nodded his agreement.

"Damn it. There's no way to accurately guess what building they're in." Neji sighed as Tenten gently put a hand on his arm.

"Then why don't we go in all of them at once?"

Every head snapped up to the fireplace where one blonde stood looking into the fire.

"EH?"

Naruto walked over to the map and started pointing to different buildings.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji can take this one by the fence. Tenten, Lee, and Neji can take the one by the entrance. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata take the one next to Shikamaru's team. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro can take the one next to Neji's team. Then Sasuke, me, and Sai can take the one at the end. That way who ever finds Sakura can radio in and we have the best chance of getting her out safely."

Naruto's head looked up to find everyone giving him a dumbfounded look that really rubbed him the wrong way.

"That's...actually not a bad strategy." Shikamaru said in a surprised voice.

The blonde crossed his arms in a pout.

"I'm not an idiot ya know. I can use my brain."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to dispute this fact causing the other man to jump to his feet, yelling insults.

The others sighed and listened as Shikamaru explained how they were going to go about the rescue.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura silently made her way through the winding halls of what she could now tell was a warehouse. So far she hadn't encountered anyone, but that didn't mean she should let her guard down.

Not seeing anyone made her really uneasy.

This was an evil secret hide out for Christ's sake! You'd think it'd be teeming guards or the like, but no. It was like a freaking ghost town.

She heard foot steps coming from the hall next to her and ducked into the door to her right. Their voices faded as the passed and Sakura let out the breath she was holding. Now that the men had passed, Sakura became more aware of what was in the room she was in. It seemed to be like a hospital room, with chairs placed beside a hospital bed and monitors hooked up to the person in the bed...

Wait.

PERSON?!

Sakura stood frozen, thinking that she had screwed up big time, until she realized that the person wasn't moving. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Sakura moved closer to get a better look at the man's face.

Who she saw made her gasp in shock.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke motioned for Sai and Naruto to enter the building behind him. So far they hadn't encountered anyone, which was either a cause for worry or just a sign of the enemy's arrogance and stupidity.

Sasuke had yet to figure out which.

"This is so boring. I thought there'd be more fighting. Where is the excitement?!"

Sasuke punched the other male on the head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing yelling like that in enemy territory?!" He hissed.

"If Dickless wants excitement I could set this off." Sai offered as Naruto and Sasuke paled.

In his slender white hands sat a bomb.

"What the-"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!" Naruto yelled backing away very quickly, forgetting once again to lower the volume of his voice.

"Kiba I think. Though I don't know why he seemed so fast to get rid of it."

Other than Naruto, Kiba had a penchant for destroying things...

"Shit..."

Sasuke grabbed the bomb from Sai's hand and threw it away from them.

As it hit the ground, it exploded causing the ground to shake and part of the building to go up in flames.

"When this is over remind me to kill Kiba." Naruto said.

Sasuke could only nod as a headache began settling in his head.

If no one knew they were here before, they sure knew it now.

Damn it all.

xxxxxxxxx

There was no way he could be here. Sakura herself saw him die, hell their entire family saw it happen!

This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"So you made your way to our secret room. Congratulations Miss Haruno. Not many would have been able to make it this far on their own."

Sakura looked over at the two men standing in the doorway with thinly veiled confusion.

Orochimaru stood looking as creepy as ever and next to him was a silver haired man that Sakura had been dreaming of torturing for the last 36 hours.

"Where are my manners? This is my second in command, Kabuto. He is an expert medic and quite the visionary. I really admire his work, don't you?"

Both men smiled as Sakura's face clouded over in rage and she wanted nothing more than to rip their faces apart, but that could wait until after she addressed the elephant in the room.

"Why..."

Both men looked at her with a small amount of confusion. They had expected her to fly at them in blind anger, so this was unexpected.

"Why is Itachi Uchiha here?!"

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is now a go! Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxx**

She couldn't believe this was happening. He was here and he was alive, this whole time he wasn't dead. This simple fact both enraged and overjoyed Sakura. She was overjoyed because after they found out that Itachi wasn't the reason for Sasuke's family's murder, it was too late for Sasuke to reconcile with him. It was for that same reason that she was enraged by this as well. Itachi didn't die and it meant that Sasuke had grieved for no reason. He went through all that pain and heart break for no reason! He spent months dealing with self hatred and almost had psychotic break downs on multiple occasions. All those times when she had to talk him off the ledge of insanity should have never happened. She remembered the time after it first happened and Sasuke went on a rampage. He took out 20 people that night and when he returned, Sasuke just wasn't the same. It was like he was empty inside and everything had lost all meaning to him.

It was the most heart breaking experience of her life.

And now she's finding out that he never had to feel that way to begin with?! It was just another knot in the noose she'd use to hang them with. She'd make them pay for hurting him. She'd make them pay for hurting all of them.

Never again will they put Sasuke through that hell. Never again will she just stand by and do nothing and allow others to suffer.

Orochimaru must have read the emotion in her eyes because he smiled.

"How is Sasuke doing these days? I'm sure he was happy to have found you, all safe and sound."

Sakura stayed quiet, unwilling to give him any information as she stood with her back to Itachi's bed. What was she going to do? She only had two things of the mixture she made and she had a feeling that Madara Uchiha was going to take most of it. So the question still stood. What the hell was her next move going to be? Slowly Sakura moved her hand to the waistband of her jeans, feeling for the makeshift knife made out of wire hangers. It was her only option, the only way she could take both him and his creepy assistant down.

There was no one else there to help her and for a moment, Sakura regretted not having Sasuke or Naruto by her side helping her.

But only for a moment cause the next thought was of how they could get seriously injured here or what Sasuke's face would look like when he saw his brother alive. She'd rather it not be like this when the two meet again. Then there was also her personal vendetta and she wanted kabuto all to herself. Sasuke and Naruto would have butted in on her action.

Sakura noticed that Orochimaru had started to regard her with suspicion and that wasn't good. She didn't have a solid plan yet and needed some more time.

"Why did you keep Itachi alive?"

The question spilled from her mouth without much thought. As much as she needed to stall, Sakura was also extremely curious and wanted an explanation.

Besides, Sasuke was going to want to know why his brother was alive and not dead as a door nail. SO seeing as how she wasn't planning to let any of them live, it was best to get the story for him.

It was Kabuto who answered, seeming a little too ready to offer up the information.

"We figured Sasuke would become a nuisance, so we simply took measures to contain him when the opportunity eventually presented itself. You were next on the list, but of course you ran." The tone of his voice betrayed what he thought of her.

Coward.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man in contempt. She did what she had to do to protect her family. At the time that meant running away, since that was the only thing she could do.

"The choices I made were to protect my family. Believe what you want about me, but I don't regret it."

Kabuto's eyes glimmered with malice at her proclamation.

"And how did that work out with your parents?" His tone was mocking and Sakura could tell that he wanted her to explode. He wanted her to get so angry that her emotions clouded her judgment.

If only he knew that her cold fury only sharpened her mind.

"But if you have Itachi, why go after me? Everyone knows that Sasuke will go to any length for his brother, so why add another?" Sakura figured this was a good way to stall them while she inched closer and ignored the silver haired man. His turn would come soon.

Hopefully they'd be too busy answering her to notice her movements.

"Oh that was the Uchiha's idea."

"Madara." Sakura inched a bit closer, her fingers curling around the coat hanger knife.

"Yes. Him. Anyway he seemed convinced that having just Itachi wouldn't be enough to keep the boy under control. So we watched you and it was obvious that our next target would have to be either Naruto Uzumaki or you. You two were the ones Sasuke kept closest to him and, as such, were the most logical choice." Orochimaru seemed to not notice that the woman's position had changed as he continued his tale.

"It was proving to be quite the difficult choice, that is until we discovered your romantic connection to the boy. That made picking you painfully obvious. If we controlled both you and Itachi Uchiha, why Sasuke would do anything we asked to keep you alive. So all we need is for you to be a good little hostage-"

The snake like man was interrupted by the ground shaking as what sounded like an explosion sounded in the distance. She stumbled a bit from the shock wave and couldn't help but wonder what the hell caused it. The pink haired woman seen her shock mirrored on both Orochimaru and Kabuto's faces. Sakura took advantage of both men's confused state and lunged at them, her knife at the ready. She decided that Orochimaru should be her first target, he seemed like the most dangerous of the two.

That and she wanted to take her sweet time with Kabuto.

Unfortunately, Kabuto noticed her plan and intercepted her before she could get to his boss. With a side kick, the silver haired man forced Sakura to backflip away from her target.

She scowled in severe irritation. Her chance of doing this as quickly as possible was slowly disappearing along with her chances of surviving.

"Was this what you were planning all along?" Orochimaru asked with an arrogant smirk.

Sakura said nothing as she contemplated what to do next. Kabuto was proving to be annoying and she figured that in order to get to the Snake leader she'd have to kill him first. She may not be able to take her time with him, but she was damn sure going to make his death as slow and painful as possible.

"So what if it was?" She snarled back.

"Well I'm impressed. I never expected you to act like this, quite honestly I was thinking you'd be curled up in a ball waiting for Sasuke to save you."

Sakura cringed. Indeed that's what she would have done in the past, but what they didn't understand was that the girl she used to be no longer existed.

They had made sure of that.

The moment they targeted her was the moment Sakura decided to kill her old self and create a new one that could handle anything the world threw at her. Yes, she lost her resolve for a bit, but after her parents it returned with a vengeance. She couldn't continue through life relying on Sasuke and Naruto to protect her. Sakura lunged at Kabuto landing a swift kick to the man's right side, sending him sliding back a few feet. He recovered faster than she expected and sent her flying with a well aimed upper cut to the jaw. Just from the short exchange, Sakura knew that taking him down was going to be extremely difficult. If she wasted too much energy on Kabuto, then she'd be screwed when she faced Orochimaru. She needed to find a way to kill them both without exerting much energy. A plan slowly formed in her mind as Sakura tightened her grip on the makeshift knife. Kabuto took this as nervous hesitation on her part and started running at her, confident smirk in place. Sakura lined up the shot and launched her knife in to the air. Kabuto dodged with a mocking laugh.

"Did you really think that I would be killed by that?"

Sakura smirked.

"It was never meant for you."

Kabuto's eyes widened as his head whipped around to see the knife lodged deeply into Orochimaru's chest, blood running from his mouth to his chin.

"He really should have paid more attention to his surroundings instead of our fight."

The silver haired man turned to finish off the woman when she was suddenly in front of him, forcing a strange liquid down his throat.

"This is for every heinous thing you have done to me and my family. This is for my parents who didn't deserve to die, especially like that."

Sakura watched as he convulsed and tried to scream, but couldn't. She started into his eyes as he struggled to live but felt a sick sense of satisfaction as the light slowly left his eyes. As she stared at the dead body in front of her, Sakura had a sick sense of revelation. He was dead, sure, but what did that change? Her parents were still dead and nothing was going to bring them back. A darker part of her whispered to her about the satisfaction she felt as his life slipped away. The sense of power the welled up inside of her as it happened. She felt invincible in that moment.

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to analyze how she felt, so she'd saved that little adventure for after.

Besides, right now emotions and morals have no place in her life. She had to lock them up tight in the back of her mind.

Her eyes opened and they were cold, calculating, and shrewd.

Part one was done. Now the only one left on her list was the older Uchiha. Sakura gave one last look to Itachi's prone body in the bed.

"Don't worry, Itachi. After I finish Madara, I'll come back for you and we can go home together. I know Sasuke will be so happy to see you again."

She ran out of the room, unaware of the man's eyes fluttering open.

Itachi Uchiha may have been in a coma, but he was aware of his surrounding. He heard the fight and everything that was said even though his eyes refused to open. The raven haired man slowly sat up finding it difficult after nearly three years of being unable to move, but he had to get up. Sakura had definitely turned into a very skilled fighter, but the woman had no idea what she was up against. Madara won't think twice about killing her.

Itachi needed to help her.

The only question was how? If he couldn't get out of this damn bed, he'd be useless to her.

His dark eyes narrowed in effort.

If there was one thing Itachi wasn't good at, it was knowing when to give up.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is HERE!**

 **xxxxxxx**

Sasuke motioned to Naruto and Sai with his hand, giving them the universal 'halt' signal. He flattened himself against the wall and peered around the corner, slowly and carefully. After Sai had set off that explosion, the warehouse had been crawling with men which made their job that much more difficult. Sasuke made an annoyed sound when a couple of goons got a little too close to them.

Damn, there were more here than Shikamaru had estimated and that guy was never wrong.

' _Is anyone else disappointed in how short that fight was?'_ Kiba said in to the mic.

 _'Yeah I don't know why there were less than lazy ass thought there were.'_

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged semi confused glances after Ino and Kiba's comments while Sai just looked blankly at the two.

"What do you mean there isn't that many there?" Sasuke asked into his mic.

"Shikamaru, what the hell is going on?"

This wasn't good. If Shikamaru was wrong then there was no telling what was going to happen.

There was no telling if Sakura was even here at all.

All was silent as they waited for the genius to sort out his thoughts.

 _'Oh, so that's what they did. How troublesome.'_ Was his cryptic remark.

Sasuke resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall and instead decided that Shikamaru needed to elaborate. They couldn't stay hidden behind a wall forever and Sakura needed them.

"What? What did they do?"

 _'They have most of the men at the warehouse that they are keeping Sakura in. You know doubling the guard and all that. They probably figured we'd come to get her and set up a counter plan.'_

Damn. That just made everything even harder, plus add in the fact that Sai set off a bomb...well their chances of making this simple is completely gone.

"So wait. That means Sakura's in this warehouse?" Naruto asked confused.

Everyone ignored the stupidity of that comment as Shikamaru said one last thing.

 _'I take it that your warehouse is crawling with men?'_

"Yeah. Once you all get done, get over here. It's going to take all of us to clear this damn place and get to Sakura."

The echo of everyone's confirmation rang in his ears as the three men got semi comfortable. Sasuke hoped that their friends didn't take too long getting here cause even though he was confident in his and his teammate's abilities, if they were severely out numbered it would mean absolutely nothing. Until then though Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai would have to do what they could.

He gave a sadistic grin at the prospect of destroying the men responsible for taking his woman from him when he had just found her again. Adding the mental anguish those bastards put her through and there would be hell to pay. Sasuke looked to his two companions and saw that their expressions mirrored the bloodlust on his own. Other than Ino, the three of them were the ones who were closest to Sakura. Naruto and Sai were like brothers to the woman and from the very beginning it was always the four of them.

They'd go to hell before they ever abandoned her.

With a nod, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai ran out from the safety of their wall, guns out and at the ready.

xxxxxxxx

Damn it, where the hell was Madara hiding? Sakura thought to herself as she ran down a dark empty hallway. She couldn't help but wonder why there were no windows at all in this place. You'd think that there'd be a window somewhere, seeing as how there were quite a few rooms she had passed, but no, there were no windows anywhere.

Sakura hadn't come across an exit either and that was essential to her escape plan assuming she didn't die along with that damn old man. She also found it weird that she hadn't come across anybody in a while. She had run into about four men and they were all easy to take down with her bare hands. It was kinda pathetic if she thought about it. This was supposed to be a super secret hideout, so where the fuck were all the evil henchmen? Sakura shook her head. Okay so maybe Hollywood wasn't completely accurate on that front. The pink haired woman paused in order to catch her breath when something caught her eye from the other end of the hall.

A light shining from under the door.

Sakura cautiously made her way towards the door and gently pushed it open to reveal what looked like a study you'd see in an old time movie complete with a fireplace that had two sitting chairs in front of it. No light was there except for the fire that was burning in the fireplace, casting shadows over the lone person sitting in one of the chairs with a wine glass cradled in his pale hand. His long black hair and athletic build, along with his cold black eyes, identified him as one of the Uchiha. Sakura ground her teeth.

Madara Uchiha was right there drinking wine like he had not a care in the world and people weren't out to kill his ass.

While Sakura was stewing in her anger and resentment, Madara had become aware of her presence. It was surprising that she was wandering around on her own and also a great danger to his plan were she to escape. Weren't the snake bastard and his sidekick supposed to look after her and make sure she didn't escape? He should have never trusted those incompetent idiots with the hostages. What next? Itachi waking up and causing trouble? Madara shook his head with a smirk. That brat was so drugged up he wouldn't be moving for awhile. He had heard the explosion earlier and he wasn't going to lie, it surprised him. It never crossed his mind that Sasuke and his ragtag group of misfits would track him down this fast. He would have to deal with this quickly before they got too far in.

Madara sighed in irritation.

Now he had to kill the girl and Itachi, which was unfortunate and put a little rip in his overall plan. Now the real question is, was Sakura going to make her move or was she just going to stand there waiting for him to kill her? Really either one worked for him because in both scenarios the pink haired woman dies.

For her part, Sakura was trying to think up a plan. Should she go straight for the kill? No, he may be older, but he was a force to be reckoned with. Play with him to lure him into a false sense of security?

She stifled a sigh.

He'd turn the tables on her in a heartbeat. Was there no way for her to win this on her own? That was not a place for her thoughts to go because the moment she did, it was finished.

She was as good as dead.

Xxxxxxx

Itachi had managed to get to his feet, his legs shaking unused to supporting his full weight again. He grasped at the side of the hospital bed, slowly shuffling forward towards the door cursing his weakness all the while. How could he have let this happen? All he ever wanted was for Sasuke to live a normal free life without the burdens that came with being an Uchiha. He knew the pressures that came with the family business and he never wanted his little brother bothered by any of it. No one knew the underhanded dealings of the Uchiha better than Itachi, seeing as how his father made him take care of that side of the business in order to prepare him for when he took it over.

Maybe that was selfish of him, but he wanted Sasuke to stay innocent and carefree for as long as he could.

Even though it seemed he just sped up the inevitable.

Itachi glared as he reached the door, his pale hands sliding against the metal walls.

As the saying goes:

 _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_.

 **xxxxxx**

 **And with this, everything that I had has been revised. That means that from here on out it will be totally new chapters! Please leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 12 and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Sasuke stood behind a cement pillar as bullets rained down around them. He tried to peer around only to get nailed in the face with rock particles that a stray bullet knocked off. Looking over to Naruto, who was crouched behind a neighboring pillar, and their eyes met with understanding. A nod was exchanged and they jumped out from the safety of cover, their guns out and firing. In the heat of the moment, Sasuke couldn't tell if he shot any of them, but afterwards he was positive some of the men lying around them were his kills.

Naruto walked around, occasionally nudging a body with his shoe. There was no way that any of these guys were going to come after them later. A body with long blonde hair caught his attention and his blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sasuke, over here." He called to his friend.

The dark haired man walked over to him, gun held firmly in his hand.

"What is it?"

The blonde nodded to the body on the ground. Sasuke was confused as to the significance of the bullet ridden lump of flesh and voiced his confusion.

"Why the hell do I care about this?"

Naruto crouched down and rolled the body over. He grimaced at the amount of blood that was caked on the man's face.

"This is one of the assholes that tried to take Sakura in Konoha."

Having a new found curiosity for what the man looked like, Sasuke peered closer and recognized him as a member of the Akatsuki.

One that he has battled on two separate occasions.

He was the explosives expert and his name was Deidara, if Sasuke recalled correctly.

He also recalled that he was damned annoying too.

Sasuke was mainly a close range fighter, so imagine his irritation at battling against Deidara's long range explosives.

He couldn't get close enough to him to land a hit without getting himself blown up in the process.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly vindicated as he looked at the battered body. That is until he realized what Naruto said.

"One of them? Naruto do you remember what the other one looks like?"

He looked confused for a moment, wondering why in the world that matters, but nodded his head.

"He was a bit creepy. He had red hair like Gaara, but his eyes were as lifeless as a dolls-"

"Naruto focus! Do you see his body anywhere?!"

Both men moved their heads from left to right, eyes scanning for a head of red hair.

They found none.

"Damn."

The Akatsuki ALWAYS traveled and fought in pairs. It was like some twisted version of the buddy system. They never went anywhere alone and that includes their base.

"Naruto we have-" He stopped looking behind Naruto's shoulder at the man behind him, his gun pressed against the base of Naruto's neck.

"No need. I'm here." His voice was devoid of anything resembling human emotion and it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. His brown eyes were glassy giving him a slight doll-like appearance.

He was worse than Sai was when they met him.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Sasori of the Red Sand."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but was abruptly cut off by the man in front of him.

"I already know who you are, Sasuke Uchiha. No need for introductions."

Of course he knew who he was. It is his uncle who runs Akatsuki after all.

"Going to avenge your partner by killing mine?" Sasuke was stalling a bit, but he didn't really care. Naruto was in danger at the moment and he couldn't take any risks.

If the redhead was the type to roll his eyes, he was positive he would have.

"No, you just saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Him and his insufferable views of art."

Sasuke and Naruto grimaced at each other.

There was no sense of family or friendship among psychopaths.

"Wasn't he your friend? How could you say that about him?!"

Sasuke almost face palmed at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement. Leave it to Naruto to go on a rant about love and friendship at a time like this.

"Now is really not the time for that conversation, you idiot."

Naruto's eyes burned with a righteous fire that made Sasuke bite back a groan.

"It is ALWAYS the time for the friendship talk, Bastard!" He said with such indignation that you'd think what the redhead said was a personal slight against him. Sasuke growled in annoyance. They were wasting precious time on this guy. Sakura could already be dead by now and they could do nothing about it because this asshole was blocking their way.

A shot rang out from the shadows, the bullet knocking the gun from Sasori's hand and sending it sliding across the floor. Naruto took advantage of his shock and swung his elbow back connecting with Sasori's nose. The redhead flew back from the force of the blow, streams of red running out of his nose and down his face. Sasuke walked up to stand next to his friend and crossed his arms, glaring into the dark where the shot came from.

"You could have hit me too, you asshat! Watch where you are shooting!" Naruto yelled in anger at the figure that was walking towards them.

Sasuke snorted. It did cut close to nailing the idiot in the back of the neck.

Sai just gave a fake smile in response.

"I wouldn't have hit you, Dickless. I'm far too skilled for a rookie mistake such as that."

"Either way, it took you long enough to jump in." Sasuke said with an annoyed look at the other dark haired male. He had to say something to avoid a confrontation between the two for now. They can duke it out later after all of this is done and Sakura was home safe and sound.

Sai just shrugged nonchalantly.

" I had to be 100% accurate."

He cut his eyes to the enemy, assessing his strengths and weaknesses.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto go on ahead. I'll take care of him."

Sasuke stood for a moment as if debating if this was a good idea or not. He nodded and motioned Naruto to follow him down the dimly lit hall.

Sai could handle this on his own. There was no need for him and Naruto to stick around.

"You better hurry this along Sai. We don't have time to play around."

Sai gave an unamused glance at their retreating backs before turning to his opponent, who was glaring holes into his skull. With no other weapons, both men readied themselves for hand to hand combat. Sasori was holding himself rather awkwardly, seeing as how he was more of a guns and ammo kind of guy. Hand to hand was definitely not his strong suit and Sai could tell.

This wouldn't take long.

Sai made the first move, feigning a right hook, but dropping into a sweeping kick at the last second. Sasori fell for it and landed hard on the concrete floor, but not before he landed a solid blow to Sai's kidney, making the dark haired man hiss.

He was going to enjoy destroying him.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Sakura wearily watched as Madara gracefully rose from his chair, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Suddenly she had the feeling that her plan was going to fail and that she was going to die. Her muscles froze as Madara stared her down with the eyes of a predator. She couldn't move as he circled around her, keeping a reasonable distance as he did so.

"So, you've come here to kill me have you? That's presumptuous of you." He said in a calm tone as if he were merely commenting on the weather.

"W-Well, if you would have left us alone then I wouldn't have had to come." Sakura hated how her voice shook, having none of the confidence of earlier. What was wrong with her? She had to snap out of it or else this will be her end and Madara will win.

He snorted and looked down his nose at her.

"As if a little girl like you can do anything against me. You are pathetic and powerless, normally not worth my time, but I need to teach my nephew a lesson. Unfortunately, you are the best way to teach that lesson."

Sakura tensed up at the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck, moving the loose hair at the base.

"What lesson is that?" She whispered trying to regain her composure and her pride.

"That there is no crossing me. I have the absolute power." He said into her ear, his voice low and dark. Madara moved away from her slightly with his arms crossed, watching her reaction to his words. She paled, her green eyes losing their light becoming dull. Nothing pleased Madara more that watching the hope drain from her being.

"That boy has defied me one too many times and it is time for him to learn his place. I tried to teach him a lesson before, but it seems it didn't sink in."

"It was Itachi. You let him believe Itachi was dead, he was the last lesson, wasn't he?"

Madara hummed in reply.

"I see you stumbled on his room then. That's unfortunate for you."

For an older man, Madara was faster than any human had a right to be and in a few short seconds he had Sakura pinned against the wall, his hand holding her up by her throat. Sakura clawed at his hand gasping, trying to pull air into her lungs despite her windpipe being crushed.

"I cannot risk you telling anyone about Itachi. I was going to use you as a hostage, but you have signed your own death certificate." He squeezed the hand that was around her neck and Sakura could feel the pressure of blood building behind her eyes. Darkness was closing in around her vision, making Sakura panic. Even with her vision going black, she saw Madara lean into her ear.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke's reaction to seeing your head on a stake."

Sakura stopped struggling against him, feeling her blood run cold.

Sasuke would be devastated. He would lose himself to vengeance and not even Naruto would be able to pull him back. He'd distance himself from everyone and turn cold as ice. Sasuke would become ruthless and kill everything and anything that got in his way. Even if they were once considered friends.

He would become Madara.

The thought was so repulsive and terrifying, Sakura's mind shut down and her subconscious took over.

Like hell she'd condemn the man she loved to such a fate.

She gripped Madara's wrist in her left hand and with her right she punched his arm where his elbow was, effectively snapping his arm in two and making him drop her.

Madara cursed as he stumbled backwards, holding his now useless broken arm. He had underestimated the little bitch, but he won't be making that mistake again. His narrowed eyes watched her as she drug herself up onto her feet again, swaying slightly as she did so. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself, her head still lowered so Madara couldn't see her face. There was something different about her, but he could quite figure out what.

Then she looked at him. The green eyes that once showed fear and caution, now had and animalistic gleam in them. There was no semblance of higher reasoning there, almost as if she were running purely on bestial instinct. It was strange and nothing like the woman she was a moment ago. It was almost reminiscent of a demon that had managed to escape from the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

She smiled and Madara couldn't help but think she looked vaguely psychotic.

"You think I'll let you do that to him? That's cute, Madara, but it will be you that dies tonight."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! Please don't forget to drop a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we everyone. This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm creating a new story so be sure to check it out! It's called Resurgence.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

There have been very few times in his life when Madara had felt true fear. When his brother Izuna was killed, facing Hashirama in a shoot out.

Taking down Itachi Uchiha.

But this, this was on a whole new level. With the other situations, he knew their weak points and their style. He knew how to win, but with this woman, no she couldn't even be considered human, this monster was an unknown entity. She was supposed to have no fighting abilities whatsoever, weak minded, and be crying in a corner waiting for rescue.

The thing before him did none of those.

She stalked towards him like a predator to its prey. Cuts and bruises covered her body from their fight, but they didn't seem to hinder her movements. Actually she didn't even seem to notice them at all and her eyes glowed with an unholy light.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight, Madara. I must say I'm disappointed." Sakura giggled at the look of slight horror that passed across his face. It's a good thing she trained herself to master reading Uchiha facial expressions or else she would have missed it. Her mind felt clouded by bloodlust and the need to kill- no, to utterly destroy this man.

Madara stayed silent as he contemplated his next move. She had to have a weakness somewhere, everyone had one or two. He noticed how whenever he aimed for her midsection, she always blocked it even if it was clearly meant as a diversion.

That was it.

He waited until she was directly above him and aimed a well placed fist into her gut. Sakura grunted as she fell to her knees and toppled over onto her side, all the fight leaving her body as it felt weighed down by lead. Her mind cleared and the thought of what she had become, even for a short time, made her sick to her stomach.

She was no better than Madara.

Tears stung the back of her eyes as she laid curled up in a ball. She couldn't move and pain radiated throughout her body making it impossible for her to get up, let alone fight. Maybe, Sakura thought, this was the end for her. All those years of running and for what? To end up like this anyway? Dead at the hands of her boyfriend's Uncle? There were so many things she had wanted to do with her life before it ended, like have children and raise a family. Open a small clinic of her own.

While she was lost in her thoughts Madara had gotten to his feet and now stood above her with a satisfied smirk on his ageless face.

"This is how it should be. You cowering at my feet while I stand victoriously above you." Somehow he had gotten a hold of a knife while Sakura wasn't paying attention and raised it above his head, preparing to stab her between the eyes.

She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared death in the face. This was it. This was how she was going to die.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I failed." Sakura whispered as Madara brought the knife down, hoping against hope that he'd somehow hear her and understand.

"I will enjoy the torment on his face when he sees that he had lost everything for a second time." When the blade was an inch from her face a gun shot rang out as a bullet nailed Madara in the hand, making him drop the knife. Sakura moved her head to the left to avoid the falling blade only to see Sasuke and Naruto in the doorway, guns at the ready and aimed at Madara. Sasuke's eyes burned like hellfire as he took in the sight of his uncle about to kill the only woman he could ever love. Sakura looked awful with the cut, blood, and bruises covering her being, along with various rips and tears in her clothing. Seeing her in that state made him want to kill Madara slow and as painfully as possible. He walked to the man with his gun raised and pointed between his eyes.

"Here is where you were planning to kill Sakura, isn't it? Then this is how you will die. How dare you take what is mine? How dare you cross me?" With each word Sasuke's voice rose to an alarming volume until he was roaring. Madara chuckled darkly at his nephew's anger.

"I would have killed her too. It's unfortunate and disappointing that she didn't stop breathing like Itachi did."

The mention of his older brother sent Sasuke over the edge as he pulled the trigger and even though the bullet passed between Madara's eyes, clearly killing him instantly, Sasuke kept shooting.

Sakura couldn't take the crazed look in his eyes and gathered up all her strength to run up behind him and wrap her arms around his torso.

"Stop it Sasuke! He's dead already! He's gone! He can't hurt us anymore!"

With her head against his back Sakura could feel the raggedness of his breathing until he turned around abruptly, securing her in his arms.

She was stunned for a moment until she heard him whispering something over and over again.

"You're okay. You're alive."

Sakura smiled bringing her arms around him in turn.

"That's right. I'm here. I'm alive and I'm okay."

After a few moments Sasuke pulled away, his glare more fierce than ever before.

"I'm not sure if I want to kiss you right now or shoot you for this. Seriously Sakura. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Sakura averted her eyes, very aware of her stupid actions and arrogant way of thinking. Steeling her nerves she met Sasuke's angry glare once more.

"Then I'll choose for you."

She grabbed his face in both of her hands and crushed her lips into his. She knew that it would take awhile for him to let her out of his sight again, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. They were alive and they had won. If this had taught her anything it was that life was too short to spend in constant fear and worry. As if he were thinking along the same lines, Sasuke deepened the kiss making Sakura's already wobbling knees weak.

Somewhere behind them was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ya know I'm still here right?" Naruto said awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at his two best friends.

The two broke apart and Sakura giggled at his reaction. It was typical Naruto.

"Sasuke! I have something to tell you. Itachi isn't dead. Madara has been keeping him in a coma all this time."

Sasuke stilled and searched her eyes with his, hoping that this was true.

"How do you know Sakura? He could have just told you that as a sadistic joke. We all saw my brother die."

Sakura shook her head.

"I saw him Sasuke. It's really him."

Without another word Sasuke was out the door and running through the halls, searching for the brother he had thought dead. Naruto placed Sakura's arm across his shoulders so she could limp next to him as they followed after Sasuke.

Sakura smiled brightly.

Everything would be okay now.


End file.
